Rescued?
by kt2785
Summary: Everyone return to the beach after Through The Looking Glass. Kate tries to talk to Sawyer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on the finale. What I think/hope will happen. Could be a oneshot depending on the reviews I get.**

Kate stepped out of the jungle and spotted Sawyer sitting in the sand by his tent. She walked over to him and squatted in front of him.

"Hey," she quietly said.

"Kate, I really am not in the mood for a fight or arguement or whatever you came over here for," Sawyer sighed. "Do you mind just leavin' me alone?"

"Sure," she nodded. "Just thought you'd like to know that we're saved."

She stood up and walked down to her tent. As she walked over to her tent she saw Jack and Juliet talking to Ben. She walked over to the group.

"Kate...Hello," Ben stated.

"Jack, I actually came over to ask if you guys needed any help," Kate said.

"No I think we're ok. Thanks Kate," Jack smiled at her.

"Kate, do you want to know if you're pregnant?" Ben asked. Kate glared at him. "I can tell you, but I have to use the walkie talkie to get in touch with what's left of my people."

"I'll do it," Juliet said pulling the walkie talkie from her back pocket.

"They're not going to tell you Juliet," Ben calmly told her. "They know that you've betrayed us."

She clicked the walkie talkie on. "Robert?" she called into the walkie talkie.

"Juliet?" the person on the other end answered.

"Do you have the results from Austen's blood test?" Juliet asked.

"Yes," the person replied. "But I was told not to tell you. I'm only allowed to tell Ben."

"Ben is with me," she said. "He says that you need to tell me. Austen is standing here with me."

"The results are positive Juliet," the man responded.

Kate looked at Jack. She turned away from them and walked back to her tent. Jack began following her but Juliet grabbed him by the arm.

"Let her go," she shook her head. "She needs some time. Maybe you could go talk to Sawyer?"

"No," Jack stated. "This is something that Kate needs to tell him."

Kate sat in her tent for about 5 minutes before she walked out and threw up behind it. Sawyer watched from his tent. He sighed and stood up.

"Are y-you ok?" he hesitated.

"No. And now it's my turn to tell you to leave me alone," Kate hissed, tears were streaming down her face.

"Alright, maybe I deserved that," Sawyer replied. "But I ain't gonna leave you alone."

He hesitated again and pulled her into a hug.

"No," she struggled against him still sobbing. "Let go...please. Just leave me alone."

She collapsed onto the floor. Sawyer sat in front of her still holding her. She was still pushing him away, but only superficially.

"Kate, tell me what happened," he whispered.

"No," she sniffled. "Why should I? You haven't spoken two words to me since you came back from the jungle with Locke, and you won't tell me what happened."

"Why should I?" he quietly asked. "I'm just the guy you're sleeping with only to leave my tent immediately after."

"You're right," Kate sighed. "I deserve it."

"Well..." Sawyer began. "Maybe not all of it."

"I'm sorry," she sniffed.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" he asked.

"Are you gonna tell me what happend?" she answered.

He stood up and began walking away. Kate sat there closing her eyes and blinking more tears away.

"Are you comin' or not...Freckles?" he turned back towards her. She chuckled, and sniffled at the same time and stood up.

Sawyer pulled the flap to her tent back. They sat down facing each other.

"Ok, so you first," Sawyer stated.

"Uh-uh. No. You go first," she protested.

"Alright fine," he sighed. He pulled the ripped up pieces of the letter out of his pocket and handed them to her.

"Your letter," she whispered. "Your letter to Sawyer."

Sawyer nodded and looked at her. His cheeks felt hot.

"I met him," he whispered back.

"What do you mean you met him?" Kate asked.

"Locke. He took me into the jungle. Took me to some big ass ship," Sawyer continued.

"The black rock," Kate nodded.

"Yeah I guess. Anyway he was in the ship. And I gave him the letter, and he tore it up, so I killed him," Sawyer told her.

"He tore up your letter?" she asked not believing.

"Yup. He began to read it, and he laughed at me and tore the letter up...and now he's dead," Sawyer replied.

"And how does it feel? How do you feel now that you've killed the man that ruined your family?" she asked.

"How do you think I feel?" he answered.

"I dunno. When I blew up my stepdad, I felt relieved. I don't regret it for a second," she said.

"Well I guess it hasn't really hit me yet," he stated, with some anger behind his words. "Now it's your turn. What did Ben just tell you?"

She stared at him, but didn't reply right away. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. She tried to begin 3 times before he spoke for her.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" he asked. She looked around the tent, trying to find something to focus on besides Sawyer.

"I don't know what's going to happen Sawyer," she finally replied. "I know this is the last thing you wanted, and believe me it wasn't really what I wanted either. I'm scared."

"Yeah," he blankly answered. "I know."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"I-I'm sorry," he quietly stated. "I didn't mean to-. I didn't mean it you know."

"You didn't mean what?" she asked.

"What I said earlier today. I didn't mean it when I said that I didn't want to come back here with you," he told her.

"You didn't?" she questioned.

"Well I was just pissed, and hurt, and I was just trying to hurt you. I wanted to make you realize what you could be missing," he replied.

"Congratulations," she said. "It worked."

"You won't have to do this alone Kate," he quietly responded. She put her head in her hands and didn't say anything. Sawyer inched closer to her and put a calming hand on her back. She turned her body towards him and let him comfort her. They both heard comotion out side. People yelling. Kate heard Locke yell something, but she didn't know what he said. 3 gunshots were fired.

"Locke don't!" Jack yelled. There was the sound of an explosion and both Kate and Sawyer quickly came outside watching the scene. Jack ran toward the Locke and knocked him down punching him in the face. Kate saw a boat in flames. She saw three bodies laying in the sand each with a gunshot wound. Sawyer ran toward where Jack was. Kate half expected him to pull Jack off of Locke, but instead he started screaming at Locke.

"What are you doing?!" he screamed. "We could have gotten off of this damn island! Did you even think of the other people on this island."

"Yes," Locke gasped putting his hand up. Jack stopped hitting him and began to walk away. Sawyer looked down at Locke glaring at him.

"They weren't the good guys," he said still trying to catch his breath. "They weren't going to save us. Naomi isn't who she says she is."

Jack walked over to where Kate was standing. He could tell she had been crying.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm fine."

"Sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "I just told him."

"Good for you," he told her. "As much of a jerk as he is, he did deserve to know Kate."

"I know," she stated. "And now he does."

"So what's going on with you two?" he asked. "Anything?"

"To be honest Jack, I don't know," she answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK well I guess people like this story, so I'll continue it, as long as people still want me to.**

Kate watched as Sawyer stormed away from Locke. He walked up to her and stared at her. She looked at him and tried to read what he was thinking, but she couldn't.

"James?" she said just above a whisper. He let out a deep breath.

"D-Did you st-still want to talk?" he asked.

"Do you?" she asked back.

"I don't know," he answered. Kate turned away from him and walked over to her tent. "Kate!" he called after her and walked to the tent.

"I can't do this Sawyer," she stated. "I can't."

"Kate," he whispered. She sat on the ground and stared up at him.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he answered. He sat next to her.

"What does all this mean? I know what it means to me, but what does it mean to you?" she asked.

Sawyer swallowed hard. "Everything," he whispered. "That's why I pushed you away Kate. I know that you wish that I was Jack."

She shook her head and leaned toward him kissing his lips. He kissed back for a minute and then pulled back. Their foreheads were resting on each other.

"I don't wish you were Jack," she told him. They went to kiss again, but an interruption at the door of the tent made them both look.

"Kate I need to tell you something," Juliet said.

"Ok, tell me," Kate replied.

"Robert was lying," she stated. "You're not pregnant."

Kate looked at Sawyer, he almost looked disappointed.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked.

"Yes," Juliet smiled. "I'll leave you alone now, I just thought that you should know that."

"Thanks," Kate said just above a whisper. Kate looked back at Sawyer.

"Well that's a relief," he replied. He said it in a way that Kate didn't really believe the words.

"Is it?" she asked.

"Well isn't it?" he answered.

"Yeah," she nodded with a chuckle. "Of course."

Sawyer leaned forward and hugged her.

"I don't think either of us are in the right state of mind to have a kid," he said into her ear.

"Well I guess you're right about that," Kate agreed. "So now what?"

"I dunno," he stated. Kate brushed his hair out of his face and looked at him. He leaned forward. Their lips were inches apart.

"Kate?" Jack came into the tent. "Juliet just told me about-. Oh sorry."

"It's ok," she said smiling at him.

"So that's good right. I mean you're not pregnant. You don't have to worry about-."

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Yeah, um...I guess I'll leave you alone then," he stated.

"Ok," she answered with a small nod. "Thanks Jack."

Jack nodded too and left the tent. Sawyer watched Jack leave and turned back to Kate.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head.

"Hey it's not your fault," he told her.

"Not about that," she replied. "About the way-. I just want to let you know that it had nothing to do with Jack."

"What are you talkin' about Freckles?" he asked.

"Me sleeping with you," she whispered. "It wasn't about Jack. I just- I needed to feel needed and loved and I knew that you would-. It wasn't about Jack."

"Ok," he said.

"Do you believe me?" she asked.

"You want the truth right," he asked. She nodded. "No. I don't believe you."

She sighed and looked away from him ashamed. "I'm so sorry," she half sobbed.

He reached over and turned her face back towards him.

"But I will," he said. He kissed her lips and pulled her closer. "So tell me, if it wasn't Jack...what was it?"

"I told you, I just-I needed you," she told him. He nodded and held her closer.

"Come here," he said standing up.

"Where?" she asked following him.

"You'll see, just come 'ere," he stated leaving the tent. He took her by the hand and led her down the beach. "Look."

He pointed to the horizon. The sun was beginning to set, turning the sky a deep red and orange color. She sat next to him and they watched the sun set. Sawyer put his arm around her, and Kate put her head on his shoulder. She let out a laugh.

"What's so funny Freckles?" Sawyer asked.

"This," she said. "We're sitting on a deserted beach watching the sun set. I mean who would have ever thought."

After the sun had gone down Sawyer stood up and held out his hand for Kate to take. She pulled her self up and bumped into him as she stood.

"So now what?" she asked.

"Dunno," he answered. "Should we sleep on it?"

Kate let out a chuckle. "Sure, James," she stated.

"See ya tomorrow Freckles," he gave her a peck on the cheek and went into his tent.

Kate headed to her own tent. She spotted Sayid talking to Ben and decided to walk over and see what was going on.

"Hey Sayid," she said squatting next to them.

"Hello Kate," Sayid replied. "I am glad that you are ok."

"Thanks, I'm glad you guys are all ok too," she stated.

"Kate," Ben began. "Juliet lied to you."

"Excuse me?" Kate asked.

"Shut up," Sayid responded. He reached up to hit him in the face.

"Wait Sayid," Kate said stopping Sayid's hand. "What do you mean Juliet lied to me?"

"She came and told you that you weren't pregnant right?" Ben asked. "Well she was lying Kate. You are pregnant."

"I am pregnant?" Kate asked.

"Yes," Ben replied simply.

"And why should I believe you?" she questioned.

"Why would you believe Juliet?" Ben answered. "Has Juliet done anything to have you trust what she says? She did lie to you about going in the jungle."

Kate sighed. "Goodnight Sayid. Have fun on duty."

"Oh do not worry Kate, I will have a lot of fun," Sayid stared at Ben. "Goodnight to you too Kate."

Kate walked over to her own tent and ducked inside.

"Kate?" Jack stood in front of her.

"Hey," she said moving clothes a side.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied with a sigh. She tossed a water bottle harder than she meant to. She put her hands up to her head and took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked. He came up behind her and place a hand on her shoulder

"I'm fine Jack," she remarked, jerking away.

"Ok," he quietly stated beginning to leave.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I just-I don't know what to believe any more. I mean Juliet said I'm not pregnant, and Ben said I am, and I really don't want to wait another month to find out who's right."

"Believe Juliet," he replied.

"How the hell can you trust her Jack?" she asked. "I mean she's not exactly the most trust worthy person on this island."

"Who is Kate? You?" he asked.

"You're right," she nodded. "I just don't trust her Jack."

"Look I'm sorry," he replied. "I just don't get why people won't trust her. She hasn't really done anything wrong since I've met her."

"Well I'm sure she told you all about holding a gun against me," she stated.

"No, she didn't," Jack answered. "But she did help you and Sawyer escape right?"

"Yes Jack," Kate sighed. "But I just don't know who to believe. Why would either of them lie to me about me being pregnant? It's a stupid thing to lie about."

"Maybe Ben is trying to convince you that you're pregnant so that you'll drive yourself crazy," Jack offered. "I mean maybe he thinks you'll give up."

"Maybe," she whispered. He began to leave. "Hey Jack wait."

"Yeah?" he asked turning back.

"You said earlier today that you loved me," Kate stated. "Did you mean that?"

"Of course," Jack answered. "Kate I-I love you. But not the way you think."

"Huh?" Kate asked.

"I love you, and I care a lot about you...as a friend," Jack told her. Kate smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah," she said just above a whisper. He bent down, gave her a kiss on the cheek and disappeared from the tent.

Kate slept for most of the night, and woke up around 6am. She glanced outside. The sky was beginning to lighten. She snuck across the beach and over to Sawyer's tent. She went into the tent and saw him sleeping. She squatted in front of him and shook him awake.

"Kate?" he mumbled groggily.

"Yeah it's me," she stated.

"What are you doin'?" he asked.

"Come here," she held out her hand for him to take. He glared at her but took her hand. They walked outside and sat in Sawyer's air plane seats.

"What are we doing?" he asked. "I'm tired."

"Well last night we got to watch the sunset, but I like sunrises much better. It reminds me that each day is a new day," she replied.

"Oh man," he scoffed.

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"Each day is a new day?" he half mocked. "Of course each day is a new day Kate."

"Shut up," she smacked his arm. When she smacked him he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him.

"If you wanna watch the sunrise it's cool. I'm just glad that you want to watch it with me," he replied. He put an arm around her and they watched the sunrise. Once the sky was a bright blue color Sawyer stood up.

"I'm goin' back to bed," he sighed. Kate grinned at him. "You wanna come with?"

"No. Thanks," Kate answered. "I'm gonna go make the oatmeal."

"Ok," he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks of waking me up to watch the sunrise."

"Anytime," she smiled.

She walked over to the kitchen and began making the oatmeal. She spotted Locke and Jack talking to Ben. Locke saw her and walked over to her.

"Go away John," she stated stirring the oatmeal.

"I'm sorry Kate," Locke replied. "I'm sorry that I had to do what I had to do. Trust me Kate they were bad guys."

"Ok well the next time that we almost get rescued how about you let us get rescued?" Kate asked. "Now that we're able to send out distress signals we will get off this island."

"Alright," he sighed and walked away. Jack came over next.

"Oatmeal's ready," she told him.

"Thanks," he replied serving a bowl for each of them.

"I'm gonna go see if Sawyer wants any," she said. Serving another bowl and walking toward Sawyer's tent. She ducked inside and saw him sleeping. She set his bowl on the sand near her, and sat down by him eating her own oatmeal. He turned over and saw her.

"What are you doin' Freckles?" he asked slightly confused.

"I'm eating in here with you. Go back to sleep. I brought you a bowl of oatmeal for later."

"Well I might as well eat it now," he answered. "Oatmeal isn't exactly good cold."

He sat up and Kate handed him his bowl.

"Thanks," he smiled. They sat there almost completely in silence just eating the oatmeal. When they were done Kate stood up and took his bowl from him.

"I love you," he blurted out. It surprised both of them that he said it. She stared at him not knowing what to say. "I mean I-sh-"

"It's-" Kate still didn't know what to say. "I love you too James."

"No you don't Kate," he shook his head. "I mean thanks for trying to humor me, but just cuz I said it in a moment of complete craziness...you don't have to say it back."

She set the bowls down and knelt in front of him.

"I know I don't have to Sawyer," she stated. "And I never do or say anything unless I want to."

"Yeah, ok whatever," Sawyer said.

"You're mad at me," Kate replied almost in a question form.

"No," he responded. "I'm mad at myself. I don't know why I just said I love you. It was stupid."

"Was it true?" she asked.

"I don't k-" before he could finish his sentence Kate pressed her lips against his.

"I love you," she whispered. She stood up, took the bowls, and quickly left his tent.

Kate placed the bowls in the dirty dishes bucket and took a deep breath. She looked up and watched as Sawyer walked away from Ben and towards her.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked.

"What?" she answered puting a hand to her head.

"Are you pregnant, yes or no?" Sawyer repeated his question.

"I don't know," she sighed.

"How do you not know?" he questioned.

"I don't know!" she exclaimed. "Juliet says no, Ben says yes. I don't know who to believe, and honestly I probably won't know for another month at least."

She began to walk away from him. He bounded after her.

"Kate wait," he stated grabbing her arm a little more roughly than he meant to.

"I don't know Sawyer, and I'm sorry that I can't give you an answer right now," she said. Her eyes were wet with tears that were beginning to form in them. Sawyer pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok," he whispered.

"No it's not," she shook her head. "It's not ok now, and it's not gonna be ok in 3 months. If I'm pregnant..."

"We'll get through it," he finished for her.

"I thought you said 'Let's hope you're not'," she said with a southern accent.

"Do you know why I said that?" he asked.

"To make me upset," she answered.

"Yes," he said. "I meant it at the same time. I don't really want you to be pregnant Kate. Not just because I don't know what kind of father I'd be, but also because you could die."

"Well let's hope if I am we can get off the island before it comes to that," she sighed. "Although at this point I might be better off anyway."

Sawyer grabbed her by the shoulders. "Don't say that," he exclaimed.

"So you _did_ mean it," she stated with a smile.

"I _did_ mean what?" he asked.

"You love me," she replied. "We both slept on it, and we both said 'I love you' today. And it seems to me like we both meant it."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. I still might change it to Jate if I have enough people that want it...it's pretty much up to you guys.**

"You love me," she replied. "We both slept on it, and we both said 'I love you' today. And it seems to me like we both meant it."

"Can I ask a question?" he asked.

"Sure," she nodded.

"What about Jack?" he inquired.

"What about him Sawyer?" she asked.

"You care a lot about him," he answered. "And not that I'm insecure or anything, but...you love him don't you?"

"Do you think it's possible to love more than one person?" she asked.

"Well I guess if you do then yeah," he replied. "Ok, well I guess we just go back to the way things were?"

"I don't want to go back Sawyer," she said.

"I don't either," he shook his head. "I just-I think it will be too hard. I can't just be with you and have you wishing I was Jack."

Kate grabbed his face in her hands. "I already told you...I never wished that you were Jack. And I never will," she told him.

He nodded and kissed her gently on the lips.

"So what are we gonna do?" he asked.

"'bout what?" Kate questioned.

"You said you didn't know whether you were pregnant right?" he replied.

Kate shook her head. "I dunno," she answered.

"Ok well if you had to guess what would you say?" he asked.

She grinned at him. "I have no idea Sawyer," she sighed.

"Alright, well then we're gonna make Juliet take us to the medical hatch and prove to us that you're not pregnant," he told her.

"What if I am?" she quietly asked.

"We can cross that bridge when we get there," he answered.

"No," she began. "Seriously what are we gonna do if I am?"

"Well I guess we're gonna get you the hell off the island," he said.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"I know," he quietly stated. He took 3 steps toward her and hugged her.

He let go of her and walked over to where Jack and Juliet were sitting, half pulling Kate with him.

"You're gonna take us to the medical station now," Sawyer informed her.

"Well hello to you too James," Juliet said.

"I'm serious. You're gonna take us there right now," Sawyer repeated.

"Leave her alone," Jack simply replied standing up.

"No," Sawyer answered. "If she's telling the truth and Kate's not pregnant then she shouldn't have any problem taking us to the medical hatch to prove it."

"Sawyer back off," Jack responded.

"Jack," Kate sighed. "Sawyer's right. I'm sorry. I know she's your friend and you trust her, but I'm still having trouble trusting her, so please. Juliet can you take us to the medical hatch...Just-I have to know."

"I understand that Kate, but unfortunately it's too soon to actually show you," Juliet stated.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"If you are pregnant, which I don't think you are, but anyway...it takes about 2 months for a heartbeat in the baby to actually be able to be seen on the monitors," Juliet told her. "And unfortunately since you don't seem to trust me or Ben, which believe me I do understand, but because you can't take either of our words, you're probably gonna have to wait."

Kate scoffed and walked away. Jack, Juliet and Sawyer watched her duck into her tent. Sawyer stepped toward Juliet almost threatening. He squatted in front of her and held up a finger in front of her face.

"If anything happens to her..." he began.

"You have my permission to...well not to kill me, but you do have my permission to hate me at least," Juliet smirked at him.

Sawyer shook his head and looked at Jack. "She better not end up hurt, or worse," he mumbled to Jack. He walked back to his own tent and sat outside on the airplane seats. He waited there for about 15 minutes before going into Kate's tent. When he opened the flap she was laying on her side staring into nowhere.

"Freckles?" he quietly asked. She looked at him but didn't say anything. He kneeled in the sand next to her. He didn't say anything either, but he laid down next to her and took her hand. She slid over closer to Sawyer and felt his arm come around her tighter.

"Kate can I talk to you please?" Jack poked his head in her tent.

"Sure," Kate cleared her throat and walked over to where Jack was standing.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"About what?" she asked slightly shaking her head.

"About Juliet," he replied. "I know you don't trust her, and I know that you must have a pretty good reason why."

"Well," she began. "I know that you have a good reason to trust her Jack. It's alright."

"I'm gonna hope Juliet is telling the truth on this one though Kate," he told her.

"Is that because you don't want me to be pregnant? Or you don't want me to be pregnant with Sawyer's child?" she asked.

"Kate, I don't really care," he replied. "If you're pregnant with Sawyer's kid and you're happy about it then fine. I just meant that I don't want you to die."

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "That was a really bitchy thing for me to say."

"Well maybe it's hormones," he half joked.

"Maybe it's PMS," she smiled back. He pulled her into a one armed hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"See ya later," he told her.

"Yeah," she nodded. She went back into the tent and sat down.

"You alright?" Sawyer asked.

"No," she replied honestly. Sawyer just nodded and placed a hand on her back.

Over the next couple days Sawyer and Kate hung out, mostly just as friends. They were both too scared to actually start any kind of relationship. Since they were both so stubborn in actually telling one another what they really wanted, they spent those 2 days knowing that they love each other, and not doing anything about it. Sawyer did his best to keep Kate's mind off of everything. Even though for the most part it wasn't working, Kate still appreciated the gesture.

One night while Kate was in her tent, and Sawyer was in his, she suddenly felt almost lonely. She stood up and went over to Sawyer's tent. When she ducked inside she found him sleeping. She tiptoed next to him and laid down placing her head on his shoulder. He stirred and looked down at her.

"Hey," he groggily stated.

"Hey. Go back to sleep. Sorry I woke you," she whispered.

"Kate?" he began. "How long has it been?"

"Since what Sawyer?" she asked.

"It's been almost a month," he answered his own question.

"Since we-" Kate didn't finish her sentence. Neither one of them needed her to. "Do you regret it James?"

"No," he quickly said.

"Me neither," Kate quietly replied.

* * *

The next day Juliet found Kate alone on the beach.

"Where's you're shadow?" she asked sitting next to Kate.

"Excuse me?" Kate glared at her.

"Sorry," Juliet responded. "I didn't mean-I just meant that you and Sawyer have been spending a lot of time together lately."

"Yeah...we're friends," Kate told her.

"Kate," Juliet started. "You two will never be friends. I mean sure you'll try and you'll try to stay friends for as long as either of you can bare it, but eventually you're gonna end up back in each others bed."

"Is there a point to you sitting here with me uninvited?" Kate asked.

"Yes Kate," Juliet replied. "I know the answer to your question."

"What are you talking about?" Kate questioned.

"Here," Juliet quietly pulled out a piece of paper. "This is your blood test results."

"Ok..." Kate answered.

"I promise that this is the truth, and this time if you don't believe me there's nothing else I can do," Juliet told her. "This is the truth Kate."

Kate took the piece of paper from her and read...

**A/N: OK so I don't know what I wanna do yet about Kate being pregnant or not. I mean I do know what my idea was, but I want to take you guys's ideas. So pregnant or not pregnant? that is the question. Please review and tell me! **


	4. Chapter 4

Kate looked down and read the piece of paper. Juliet looked down at her and smiled. Kate gave her a small smile and nod. She handed the piece of paper back to Juliet.

"No," Juliet quietly said. "You can keep that."

Kate nodded and stood up. She walked over to Sawyer's tent and took a deep breath before going inside.

"James?" she asked, just above a whisper.

"Freckles," he acknowledged her with a nod. She handed him the piece of paper. He detected the slightest bit of shaking in her hand. He read the piece of paper and then handed it back to her.

"I don't understand what that says," he replied. She looked at him and sat down next to him.

"It says that I'm pregnant Sawyer," she told him.

She looked away from him and to her feet. Sawyer looked away from her too, not really knowing what to say. Kate reached up and wiped a tear out of her eye.

"Please say something," Kate whispered.

"Well gee, what would you like me to say?" he asked.

"I don't know. How about 'everything will be ok'? or 'you won't have to do this alone'?" she asked.

"I already said those things Kate," he glanced at her. "I told you that when you told me the first time."

"I know," she nodded.

"Now this time you're sure?" he asked. "Cuz you better be damn sure."

"Well to be honest Sawyer I'm not damn sure," she responded. "I won't be damn sure for another month, but Juliet promises me that this is the truth."

"And you believe her?" Sawyer asked.

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I don't know, but she seemed pretty sure of herself."

Neither of them said anything or moved.

"Fine," she whispered. She stood up and began to leave.

"Freckles," Sawyer sighed. "Come 'ere."

He reached over and pulled her down into the sand next to him. He hugged her next to him and began to rock her back and forth.

"It's gonna be ok," he whispered.

"Thank you," she sniffled back.

"We're gonna get you off of this island," he stated. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

Kate nodded and hugged him back. Jack poked his head in suddenly.

"Hey, Juliet just told me," he said.

"Jack, can you seriously just go away for a minute?" Sawyer asked.

"I just wanted to see if she was alright," Jack replied.

"No, she's not alright Jack, now please just give us a minute. I'll come get you...I need to talk to you anyway," Sawyer insisted. Jack nodded and left the tent.

"You didn't have to send him away," Kate said looking up at him.

"Oh, yes I did," Sawyer told her. "He's really been getting on my nerves."

"What else is new?" she smiled. She reached her hand up and touched his face. She closed her eyes and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her back for a minute and then pulled her closer. After sitting together for about 5 minutes, Sawyer stood up.

"I'm gonna go talk to Jack. Do you need anything?" he asked. She shook her head and gave him a weak smile. He left the tent and headed down the beach. He spotted Jack sitting in the sand talking to Juliet.

"Ok, so now I need to talk to you, without her," Sawyer said approaching them.

"She doesn't have to leave," Jack told him.

"Look, you can do anything you want, you can keep things from the entire beach, you can blow up tents, you can almost have Sayid, Jin, and Bernard killed, but I'll be damned if you're gonna tell me that she's staying," Sawyer snapped.

"Jack it's ok," Juliet stated. "I'll talk to you later."

Juliet kissed him on the cheek, stood up, and walked down the beach.

"What is it Sawyer?" Jack sighed.

"Ok first of all I don't know why you're mad at me," Sawyer began. "And secondly...most importantly actually, we have to get her off the island."

"Who Juliet?" Jack asked.

"No dumbass Kate," Sawyer told him.

"Ok," Jack said. "And how do you propose we do that Sawyer?"

"Well that tower thing...we can send out a signal right?" Sawyer asked. "I don't know how Jack, but we have to get her off the island."

"Why are you so desperate to get her off the island Sawyer?" Jack inquired.

"You did say that Juliet told you the news right?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah, she chose you, good for you, good for both of you," Jack replied.

"That's what Juliet told you?" Sawyer questioned.

"Well yeah, what else is there to tell?" Jack asked.

"Kate didn't pick me," Sawyer began. "Although considering she's pregnant, I'm kinda hoping that she will."

"Kate's pregnant?" Jack asked. "Juliet said she wasn't."

"Well Juliet was able to get a hold of the blood test and it was positive," Sawyer told him. "And I for one am not gonna sit here and let her die when we have a chance to get off this damn island."

"Ok," Jack sighed. "I'll help you. We'll go up to the radio tower tomorrow to try and get a hold of someone else."

"Good," Sawyer mumbled. "And thanks."

Sawyer went back to his tent and ducked inside. Kate was laying on her side with her eyes open, waiting for Sawyer to come back.

"Hey preggers how's it goin'?" he asked with a small smile.

"You aren't funny," she scoffed sitting up, but trying hard not to smile.

"Well maybe that was too soon," he stated.

"Definitely too soon," she agreed.

"Sorry," he replied sitting down next to her. "We're gonna get you off of this island Kate. I promise."

"Is that really all you're worried about?" she asked.

"Well surviving till the, what was it?, the second trimester?" he asked. "Isn't that most of the battle?"

"What about the next 18 years at least of the kid's life?" she inquired.

"Well Freckles," he began. "I think we're already a family sort of."

She nodded and smiled at him.

"You like the idea of being a daddy don't you?" she asked.

"No!" he exclaimed quickly. She scoffed at him.

"I think thou dost prostest too much," she told him.

"Ok, well to tell you the truth I've never wanted a kid a day in my life, but it might not be so bad with you," he replied. He looked at his feet and turned a dark shade of red. She smiled at him and carefully took his hand in hers. She placed his hand on her belly, reached over and kissed him.

* * *

That night Sawyer and Kate spent the night together in his tent. He was wide awake. Kate was sleeping, she had a quiet snore, that Sawyer had never heard before. He carefully stood up and left the tent quietly, to not wake Kate. He walked down the beach and sat down by himself. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. 

"She needs you to be strong," he whispered to himself. He sat there for about 10 minutes, telling himself over and over that Kate needed him. Kate came up behind him and sat down.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked. "It's late."

"I know," he nodded. He discreetly wiped his eyes from the couple tears that were forming in them.

"Are you crying?" she asked.

"No," he lied.

"What did you get sand in your eyes," she sarcastically asked. "Ya know, you're allowed to be scared too Sawyer. Being a parent isn't exactly the most relaxing thing."

"I'm not scared of being a parent," he replied. "I'm scared of not getting of the island in time. I can't lose you Kate."

Kate held her arms out to hug him. He put his head on her shoulder and she held him there stroking his hair. He wasn't crying any more, but she knew more than anything that he needed her to comfort him. She also knew that it wasn't just about her being pregnant, but it also_ had_ to be meeting with the real Sawyer.

"It's gonna be ok," she whispered.

"Why does that sound familiar?" he asked smiling at her.

"I love you James," she said. "And you're not gonna lose me."

"I love you too preggers," he half laughed.

"I really hate that," she stated.

"Well you hated Freckles at first too didn't ya?" he asked.

"Actually no," she shook her head. "To tell you the truth I thought it was kinda cute."

"Ok," he sighed. "I'll stick with Freckles."

"Thanks," she answered. "It's appreciated."

**A/N: Ok so yeah...kinda cliche-ish, but I just wrote it how I thought they'd probably react. Now in reality considering they're both so stubborn it would probably take a much longer time for them to be ok with the whole pregnant thing, but believe me they're not completely ok with it yet. Oh and I didn't really get too many votes for the pregnant vs. not pregnant thing, but all the actual votes that i got were a thumbs up so that's why I decided to make her pregnant. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, so I'm going on vacation for about a week so this will be the last update for a while. I'm gonna try to make it a long chapter. BTW There may be some spoilers from the 3rd season finale...Through The Looking Glass.**

Kate sat with Sawyer for another few minutes and then stood up.

"Come on daddy," she said holding her hands out for him to take.

"Ok...that's a no," he replied. "If I can't call you preggers, then you can't call me daddy."

"Whatever," she scoffed. "Let's just go back up to the tent and we'll go to sleep."

"Are you gonna stay with me this time?" he asked.

"Yes you jerk, let's just go," she sighed. "I'm getting eaten alive out here."

"Alright," he answered standing up. They went into his tent and laid down. Kate cuddled against his chest and he twirled his fingers in her hair.

"I love this," he whispered.

"You love what?" she giggled.

"I love laying here with you. Without you running off," he told her.

"Ya know? Me too," she stated hugging him closer. He lifted her face to his and kissed her. She kissed him back and smiled widely.

"So...uh-d-did-do you-" he stuttered.

"Spit it out," she said with a smile.

"Did you make a decision?" he asked.

"About what?" she inquired.

"About you and me, and Jack?" he asked.

"James," she whispered.

"You're right, sorry-" he interrupted.

"You," she interrupted right back.

"What?" he asked.

"It's you," she said. "As soon as the strip turned pink it was you."

"Except technically the strip didn't turn pink...the paper said positive," he told her.

"It was a metaphor Sawyer," she stated. "But it's you of course. Why would it be any other way?"

"I was hoping it wouldn't be, but with you I can't ever assume anything," he answered. She smiled up at him.

"Well I'm gonna take that as a compliment," she said.

"I just-" Sawyer started. "I thought that since you loved Jack, I couldn't just automatically think that you would choose me."

"Sawyer," she answered. "Shut up. I do love Jack, but I love you too. And considering that we ended up-. It has to be you."

"I just don't want you to think it's a mistake down the road," Sawyer replied.

"James, you really have to start to trust that I choose you. You're my choice. I want to try and be a family," she stated. "I don't know what's gonna happen in our lives. Things can change very quickly, but one thing won't...right now I'm pregnant with your baby, so we're gonna be connected forever."

"I could stay like this forever," he told her.

"No you couldn't," she argued. "You're gonna have to get up to pee one of these days."

"You're so romantic," he joked.

"I learn from the best," she murmured back into his chest. He bent down and kissed her again, pulled her closer toward him and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Kate woke up to an empty bed. She opened the flap of the tent and scanned the beach. She watched as Sawyer walked over to Jack's tent. She knew that they were getting ready to go up the mountain. Kate quickly stood up and ran from the tent toward where Jack and Sawyer were standing talking.

"I'm coming too," she breathed, catching her breath.

"No you're not," Sawyer said calmly.

"Yes I am," she protested. "I'm not gonna let you and Jack try and save me without going with you."

"I'm coming too," Juliet stated walking up to them.

"No," Jack sighed. "This is a job for-"

"If you say men, you're not gonna be one for much longer," Kate snapped. "I'm coming."

"Kate," Sawyer turned toward her. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Sawyer...I'll be fine. I already went to the tower once this week, and I was pregnant then too, so I'm coming," Kate told him. "And if you try to leave without me you know I'll just come on my own, so which would you rather, me come with you so you can 'keep your eye on me' or I can follow you alone and 'get hurt'. I'm a big girl Sawyer. I'm coming with you."

"Alright," Sawyer replied. "Go get dressed."

She realized that she was standing in front of the beach wearing nothing but Sawyer's shirt. She turned pink and then quickly went back to Sawyer's tent and began to get dressed.

"Sawyer," Jack exclaimed. "She's not coming."

"Jack, she'll be fine. And remember what happened last time you didn't let her come?" Sawyer asked.

"Fine," Jack answered. "But you're staying here." He turned toward Juliet.

"I don't think so," Juliet stated. "If Kate gets to go, then I'm coming too."

"Fine. We don't have a lot of time to argue, let's just go," Jack sighed.

When Kate returned the four of them headed up the mountain. Jack and Juliet were ahead of Kate and Sawyer. They had been walking for about an hour.

"You doin' ok?" Sawyer asked, noticing that Kate was breathing heavier than normal.

"Yes, I'm fine," Kate replied somewhat annoyed. "I'm pregnant, not an invalid. Besides I'm only like 4 weeks along, I don't think-nevermind I don't want to talk about it. But seriously quit acting like I can't do things. I want you to treat me as normal as you can."

"Ok, sorry," Sawyer answered. "Let's just keep up."

Kate nodded and quickened her pace. After another few hours of walking Sawyer insisted that they stop and rest. Kate glared at him.

"I'm fine," she told him continuing to walk.

"This isn't for you. I'm tired. I just want to take a few minutes to drink some water," Sawyer replied. Kate, Jack, and Juliet waited while Sawyer sat down and took the water bottle out of his pack. He looked up at Kate with puppy eyes. She rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

"Thank you," Sawyer said. She glared at him again and sighed. They sat there for about 5 minutes. Neither Kate or Sawyer were saying anything, but they were making eyes at one another. Finally Jack sighed.

"Are you guys ready?" he asked. "We gotta get up there before sunset."

"Fine," Sawyer said. He stood up and pulled Kate up with him. Kate let go of his hand, but he reached out and grabbed it again. She looked at him and smiled. They walked up to the tower the rest of the way holding hands.

* * *

While the group was gone Desmond made his way back to the beach. It had been about 4 days since Charlie died. Desmond didn't want to come back to the beach quite yet. He wanted to take some time to figure out what he was going to tell everyone. Especially Claire. He walked through the trees and toward Claire's tent. 

"Desmond!" Claire exlcaimed. He put a finger up to his lips telling her to be quiet.

"Claire," Desmond walked up to her.

"Where's Charlie?" she asked timidly. He took her gently by the arm and sat down with her inside her tent. "Desmond? Where is he?"

"I'm so sorry Claire," Desmond quietly said. "He-he didn't make it."

"No!" she practically screamed. "You are a coward! Why didn't you come back 4 days ago to tell us?"

"I am a coward Claire," he replied. "I just really didn't know what I was going to tell you. But here...Charlie wanted you to have this."

Desmond handed Claire the piece of paper with Charlie's Greatest Hits written on it. Claire quickly read the list.

"He loved you," Desmond told her. "Well, I'll leave you to it then."

He stood up and began to walk away.

"Desmond wait," she choked out. She stood up and walked over to him. She pulled him into a hug. "Thank you," she whispered through a sob. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and squeezed her hand as he walked away.

"Dude, Desmondo," Hurley approached him. "Where's Charlie dude?"

"Sorry brotha," Desmond replied.

"Charlie ya know the little guy that you took with you in the boat," Hurley answered thinking Desmond didn't know who he was talking about.

"I'm sorry mate," Desmond repeated. "Charlie...he didn't make it."

"What?" Hurley asked. "No. Man, he was supposed to come back. He was supposed to piss me off and then apologize when he got home."

"If I remember Hurley, he already apologized," Desmond reminded him.

"Yeah, but he was supposed to come back and get drunk with me and apologize again," Hurley replied.

That night Kate, Sawyer, Jack and Juliet camped up the mountain. They sent out a distress signal, not knowing what would become of it.

The rest of the camp were all told about Charlie. They decided that they would have a memorial for him when everyone else returned.

* * *

The next day the group returned to find the rest of the camp very silent. The first thing that Kate saw was Claire sitting on the beach holding Aaron. She looked very upset. Kate and Sawyer walked toward her. 

"Claire are you alright?" Kate asked.

"Kate," Claire sobbed. "Charlie...he's...he didn't make it."

Kate closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She bent over and hugged Claire. Claire practically dropped Aaron out of her arms.

"Here, lemme take him," Sawyer quietly stated taking the baby. Claire hugged Kate back and they both began to cry. Sawyer came up next to both women and rubbed Claire's back. Claire then collapsed to the ground. Kate looked at Sawyer. He handed her the baby and picked Claire up. He carried her up to her tent and placed her on the homeade bed.

"Claire?" he asked. She frowned up at him.

"Charlie was the only daddy that Aaron knew," she whispered.

"Claire, we're gonna take Aaron for a little while," he told her.

"No. Give him to me," Claire protested.

"Claire, you're exhausted," Kate said. "Me and Sawyer will take care of Aaron, but you need to sleep for a little while ok?"

"Ok," Claire whispered. "But I'm not going to get any sleep anyway."

"I know," Kate nodded. She and Sawyer left Claire's tent taking the baby with them. Jack came up to them.

"Did you hear?" Jack asked. They both quietly nodded. "Is Claire ok?"

"Not really," Kate answered, she looked at Sawyer.

"What do you mean Kate?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" she asked. "Put yourself in her shoes. She loved Charlie. She's really upset Jack, so right now, she's not ok."

"Yeah you're right," Jack nodded. "I just can't believe it."

"I know, me neither," Kate stated. Jack headed over to Claire's tent to talk to her. Kate was still holding Aaron. She sat in the sand and looked at the baby.

"Are you alright Freckles?" Sawyer asked sitting next to her.

"As ok, as I can be," she quietly replied. "I can't believe he's gone."

"I know," he nodded. He placed his arm around her. She leaned against his shoulder. Jack walked over to where they were sitting. He placed a hand on Sawyer's other shoulder, and gave Kate's arm a squeeze.

"I guess we're gonna have the memorial tonight," Jack told them. "They were waiting for us."

"That was nice of them," Sawyer sadly replied. "How's Claire?"

"She's upset," Jack answered. "But she'll get through it. We'll all help her get through it."

After Jack had walked away Kate looked at Sawyer and pulled him in to a hug, still holding on to Aaron.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you," Kate said.

"Kate, you have so many people on this island who care about you and love you, you'd be just fine," Sawyer assured her. "Now if anything ever happened to you...I'd have no one."

Kate placed her free hand on his face and kissed him softly.

"If anything happened to me you would have everyone's support," she said. "Everyone knows how much you care about me, and they would help you through it. Especially Jack."

That night while it was still light out everyone gathered around an area that they marked off for Charlie. Since they didn't have anything to bury, they just made a grave-marker. Everyone ended up gathering around and saying different things about Charlie. About how it was always nice to have someone playing the guitar, or someone to play ping pong with, or to laugh with. As they all spoke Kate stood next to Claire trying to comfort her. Sawyer stood by Kate doing the same thing.

After the memorial service Kate went back to her tent and laid down. After about 5 minutes Sawyer ended up going into Kate's tent. He laid down next to her and took her hand.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"For taking care of me," she answered. "These past couple days you've been taking care of me. You've been so amazing."

"I haven't done anything special," he mumbled.

"Yeah you have," she sighed. "I mean you went up the mountain for me. And then-I dunno, you've just been really sweet. So unlike you."

"Well which Sawyer do you like better?" he asked.

"I like both, but I love James," she whispered. "I love you. I want it to be like this all the time."

"Well that can be arranged," he replied pulling her closer. "I love you too Kate."

**A/N: What'd you think? I really liked writing it. Sorry it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I couldn't really add much more to it without doing a completely new chapter. So yeah. I'll be gone for about a week and a few days...I'll probably update the day I get back, which I think will be next Thursday.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Kate woke up with a splitting headache. She sat up and came out of the tent. Looking at the sky the sun told her that it was almost noon. Sawyer was walking toward her carrying a bowl of oatmeal.

"Hey sleepyhead," he stated handing her the bowl.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked. "It must be almost noon."

"I figured you needed the sleep," he replied.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm gonna go ask Jack for some asprin."

"No need to go to the doc," Sawyer told her. "I've got some hidden. I'll be right back."

Sawyer quickly walked over to his tent and returned just as quickly carrying a bottle of asprin.

"Here ya go," he said. "You got a headache or somethin'?"

"Yep," she quietly answered sitting in the sand and popping the pills into her mouth.

"I'm gonna go up the mountain today to retry to get a hold of someone," Sawyer mumbled.

"Great, I'll come with you," Kate responded.

"No," he quickly replied. "I don't need to worry about you even more. Just stay here and feel better."

"Sawyer," Kate began. "I have a headache. I'll be fine. And like I said before if I want to come I'll come. You know that I'll just follow you."

"I really wish you wouldn't," Sawyer said.

"Why not?" Kate asked. "Why don't you want me to go with you?"

"I already told you, I don't want to have to worry about you," Sawyer replied.

"You're not gonna have to worry about me," Kate answered. "I'm gonna be fine. Come on. And this time it won't be as awkward because Juliet and Jack aren't gonna be there."

"Juliet is coming with me," Sawyer sighed.

"Excuse me," she swallowed hard. "You are letting Juliet go with you? Are you crazy?"

"She over heard me talking to Jack about it, and she insisted," Sawyer told her. "I really don't want her to come with me, but she's kinda like you and she wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Well neither am I," Kate said matter-of-factly. "I'm coming too. And you ain't gonna stop me."

"You're startin' to sound like me Freckles...and it's cute, it really is, but my answer is still no," Sawyer firmly replied.

"Fine," she murmured. "I'm just gonna follow you. And at least now you know that."

"You don't have to worry about me Kate," Sawyer started. "I'm gonna be just fine. And you don't have to worry about Juliet either. So please, for everyone's sake...stay here. Actually wait here...I'll be right back."

Sawyer stood up and trotted over to his tent. He returned about a minute later carrying a stack of books.

"Keep ya busy while we're gone," he stated giving her a peck on the forehead. "Jeez Freckles. You're burning up."

"I'm fine Sawyer," Kate rolled her eyes.

"No," he began. "I'm serious. You're forehead is really warm. I think Jack should come look at you...make sure you're alright."

"Sawyer I just said I'm fine," Kate sighed.

"Well I know what you said, but that ain't gonna stop me from going to get Jack," Sawyer stood up again and walked toward where Ben was still tied up. Jack and Juliet were sitting in front of him talking.

"You ready to go," Juliet asked standing up.

"Not quite," Sawyer glared at her. "Kate's sick."

Jack stood up too and followed Sawyer back to where Kate was. She was now sitting with her head between her knees.

"Kate?" Jack quietly asked approaching her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she replied looking up. "I'm just kinda dizzy."

"Ok," Jack answered. He squatted in front of her and felt her forehead. He looked at her pupils, and felt her throat.

"Jack I'm fine," Kate mumbled, practically sluring her words.

"Well you will be," Jack responded. "But you have a fever and your tonsils are really swollen. You probably have strep."

"What?" Kate asked. "Jack...I've had strep before and I definitely don't have strep. I feel fine. I'm just a little dizzy."

"Ok if you say so," Jack said. "But do me a favor...stand up."

He held out his hand for her to stand up. She went to take his hand, but he pulled it away, making her stand on her own. She wobbled slightly when she was standing up right.

"See?" Kate asked. "I'm fine."

"Sawyer," Jack called. "Stand behind her please."

Jack gave her a small tap on the shoulder and she almost immediately lost her balance and fell into Sawyer. Jack raised his eyebrows at her.

"Ok fine, I feel like complete crap," Kate gave in.

"Alright," Jack answered. "Just go into your tent and go to bed. Let me or someone else know if you feel worse."

Kate began to walk over to her tent, but held on to Sawyer's arm for support. He grinned at her and helped her back to the tent. Once inside Sawyer tucked Kate in to bed and sat next to her brushing his hand over her forehead over ad over.

"When are you gonna go up the mountain?" Kate asked.

"I'm not gonna go now," Sawyer answered. "I'll go tomorrow, as long as you're feeling better."

"Sawyer go, I'll be fine. I have Jack here to take care of me," Kate told him. "I promise, I'll be fine. This may be a good chance."

"We have a message looping, and hopefully someone will hear it and come. One more day isn't gonna do anything," Sawyer whispered. "Now, you heard Jack, go to bed. Get some rest."

Kate smiled at him and reluctantly closed her eyes. Sawyer stared at her for a few minutes and continued to brush his hand across her head. After about an hour of sitting with her Sawyer heard screaming coming from the beach. He couldn't tell if the screams were happy or what they really sounded like. Sawyer carefully stood up and walked out of the tent.

"What the hell is goin' on?" he asked the first person he saw

"Look!" the girl he asked replied pointing at the sky. Sawyer looked to where she was pointing and saw a hellicopter landing near by on the sand.

Claire emerged from her tent carrying Aaron.

"What's going on Sawyer?" she asked coming up behind him.

"I think we're saved Ma-Claire," he told her turning towards her. She gave him a weak smile and a nod. Sawyer headed back towards Kate's tent to wake her up.

"Freckles," he whispered into her ear. "We're saved."

She blinked her eyes open. "That's good, but I don't think I can move," she responded quietly.

"No problem," he answered. He took the blanket that was covering her, wrapped it around her, and picked her up. He carried her over to where the people were starting to gather.

"We can fit 6 people at a time," the pilot of the helicopter informed the group once everyone settled down.

"Well we're getting on," Sawyer demanded pushing his way through. "And so is sunshine and her husband."

Sun gave Sawyer a smile as he pushed people aside to let Sun and Jin through. Jack helped Claire through the crowd and everyone nodded agreeing that Claire and Aaron should go too.

"Alright well I guess we have room for one more," the pilot stated. Sawyer looked at Jack as he handed Kate up to the pilot, and Kate looked too.

"Come on Jack-o," Sawyer sighed. Kate gave a smile to Sawyer and put her head on his shoulder as he sat next to her. Everyone stepped aside. Sayid gave Jack a small shove foward and Jack got on to the helicopter too.

"Don't forget about us here!" Hurley hollered as the door shut.

Flying away from the island was a surreal experience for all of them. Claire looked out the window and waved to the people below. Kate was almost asleep immediately against Sawyer's chest. Sawyer absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair and looked at Jack. Jack and Sawyer watched each other for most of the ride silently (and finally) understanding each other.

* * *

When they returned Jack and Sawyer had helped Kate with her idenity. She had kept the passport of Joanna and became her. The day after they had returned there was another rescue team that was sent to pick up the rest of the survivors. The problem was that the rescue team couldn't find the island again. It was no where to be found.

It had been about 2 months since they were home. There was still a search team looking for the island. Jack decided he would call Kate. He hadn't talked to her in a while. She told him that she would meet him for lunch one afternoon.

"Thanks for coming," Jack stated. He gave Kate a hug and pulled out her chair for her.

"Of course," she replied. After catching up for about 10 minutes their food came and Jack decided to dive in and ask Kate the question he wanted to ask from the moment he saw her.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that?" she questioned back.

"I just wanted to know if you think it would have ever worked between you and I?" he asked.

"I don't know Jack," she replied. "But I'm with Sawyer now...we're having a baby."

"Are you happy though?" he repeated.

"I don't understand why you're asking that," she said.

"I don't understand why you can't answer my question," he stated.

"Once upon a time Jack I think that we could have worked," she replied. "I love you Jack. I would have chosen you in a minute, but-"

"You're pregnant," Jack finished her thought.

"I loved you both," she tried to justify herself. "But yeah, I'm pregnant with Sawyer's baby. And I love him. I love him so I'm gonna be with him. I'm sorry if you can't understand that."

"I just miss you," he responded. "I love you. And I want to be with you."

"I'm sorry Jack," Kate whispered. "I have to go. Bye."

She stood up and leaned over giving Jack a small peck on the cheek.

9 months after that Sawyer and Kate hadn't spoken much to Jack. They had some small talk with him, but that was it. Jack tried to get back to his normal routine, but it was more difficult than ever. Kate and Sawyer got married and had a healthy baby girl. Jack began to call Kate. Even though she didn't really want to blow Jack off, she didn't want to drudge up anything with him. Since the lunch incident she and Sawyer really didn't have anything to do with Jack. When he started calling her at first she ignored the calls but it was getting more and more difficult to do.

"Jack called me again today," Kate sighed as she sat down at the dinner table.

"He better leave you alone or I'm gonna go find him myself," Sawyer replied.

"He really doesn't mean anything by it. He's so depressed," she answered. Sawyer reached over and took her hand.

"Maybe you could talk to him," Sawyer practically whispered.

"You would be ok with that?" she asked.

"Well darlin', it doesn't thrill me, but maybe if you talked to him he'd leave you alone," Sawyer responded. Kate nodded and squeezed his hand. She stood up as the baby started crying. She walked back into the room carrying the baby and sat down. Her cell phone rang startling both Sawyer and Kate.

"Jack," she responded looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

After agreeing to go to the airport and meet him she hung up the phone and left. She was only gone for about 20 minutes, but Sawyer called her before she came back.

"I'm gonna be home in 2 minutes," she answered the phone and sniffled.

"How is he?" Sawyer asked. 

"Not good," she sighed. "I'll tell you about it when I get home."

When she walked through the door it was clear that she had been crying.

"What happened?" he asked pulling her into a hug and wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"He's doing really bad," she replied. "He was all drugged up on something. He looked like crap. He wants to go back to the island. He's desperate to get back to the island."

"Makes some sense. He feels guilty for leaving everyone else behind," Sawyer sighed.

"Well yeah, but he seemed like all he wanted to do is live on the island again. He kept saying how we made a huge mistake and we have to go back. It wasn't about saving everyone else," she answered.

"He probably just wants to get back to being the leader...I mean what has he done since we've been back. I mean yeah he saved that woman and her kid a few weeks ago, but other than that..." Sawyer stated.

"I dunno, there was just something about how he was talking. Somethin's not right," she replied.

"Sweetie, it's gonna be ok," Sawyer said pulling her back into a hug. "Besides as long as you're not going to the island with him..."

"Well he can't get there so it doesn't matter," Kate responded. "And don't worry, even if he could I wouldn't go without Emma, and I'm not about to take her to that god forsaken island."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok so since I had no A/N's last time...I'm back obviously. I should be updating regularly...as long as I keep getting reviews telling me to continue. :) anyway thanks to all that have continued to consistently review. I love all the encouragement. And as always I'm open to any ideas that people want to offer.**

Kate called the phone company the next day for both the house phone and her cell phone. She decided it would be best if Jack didn't have a way to get a hold of her. Even though she didn't want to completely cut herself off from him, she knew it would be for the best.

"Freckles I'm home," Sawyer called as he entered the house.

"Hi," she sadly replied.

"Did he try to contact you again today?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"No," she sniffled. "I just feel really bad. I had our number changed today...and I changed my cell phone number too. I just-now he really has no one."

"Why because he can't make any new friends?" Sawyer asked.

"No. Sawyer you don't get it. He doesn't do anything except fly. All he does is fly from LA to Tokyo or Sidney or whatever...he wants so desperately to get back and I'm afraid of what will happen to him if I completely cut him out of my life...but I'm also afraid of what will happen if I don't," she told him.

"I think you gotta just use your head on this one," Sawyer replied. "I know you feel bad about it, but we have Emma to think of too. I mean if we didn't have her I'd say go...go to Jack, see if he's alright, but I refuse to let you leave us."

"I could never leave Emma, or you for that matter," Kate assured him. "It's just too hard. I can't do it anymore. I can't pretend like Jack is going to be the same person that I loved."

Just then the doorbell rang startling both of them. Kate stood up and went to the door. She cautiously opened the door and standing in front of her was Claire. There were tears gleaming in her eyes.

"They found it," she practically whispered.

"What?" Kate asked.

"The island," she smiled widely and giggled through a sob. "They found it. The rest of them are going to be saved."

"You're kidding me," Kate gasped. "Claire come in."

"I just heard," Claire continued. "Jack told me."

"Wait...Jack told you?" Kate asked offering Claire a chair.

"Look Jack and I haven't spoken at all since we returned. Some how he got my number and was able to let me know," Claire replied. "I mean he did sound like he had been drinking, so maybe he's mistaking...but he was mumbling about how he was never going to be able to talk to you again because you disconected your phone, and you would never know that he was going back."

"Do you think that Jack is going to stay on the island?" Kate asked.

"Why would he do that?" Claire inquired.

"I dunno," Kate shook her head. "Last night I went to talk to him and he just kept saying over and over how it was a mistake and how we have to go back."

"Well I'm not putting Aaron through that. I mean thank god we were on that island and got back before he's going to remember anything," Claire stated.

"Yeah that's exactly how Sawyer and I feel. Emma lives here. This is her home, we're not taking her anywhere."

Claire nodded and looked at the baby who was now sleeping in Sawyer's arms.

"Hi Sawyer," she smiled. "Sorry that I didn't say hi when I came in...I just think it's crazy that they found the island."

"I'm worried to tell you the truth," Kate said. "I mean if Jack really hates his life that much off the island, I'm afraid he's going to convince everyone else to stay too."

"I don't think that he's going to try anything like that Kate," Claire responded.

"Why not?" she asked. "I mean he was pretty desperate yesterday to have me come back to the island with him...and I don't think it was just a lonely kind of thing. I mean I guess part of it might have been, but there was just something in his tone. Something is happening."

"Well do you think that we made a mistake?" Claire asked.

"No," Kate shook her head. "I mean if we would have stayed there who knows if me and Emma would even be here."

"I can almost garauntee you that you wouldn't," Sawyer stated. "I mean not to be a complete pessimist, but we all heard what Juliet said. You would have died Kate...and in turn so would Emma and for that matter I probably would have too."

"Well that's sweet that you say that you can't live without me, but that was really pessimistic," Kate almost laughed. "I don't know what would have happened if we would have stayed. And as trite as it sounds I really to believe that everything happens for a reason. We were meant to leave when we did...just like everyone else was meant to stay."

"Do you think everyone else is ok?" Claire asked. "I mean it's been almost a year since we got off the island...I-Anything could have happened to the rest of them."

"Yeah, you're right," Kate began. "But honestly you just have to have faith."

"I guess," Claire sighed. "I wonder if Penny has been looking for the island all this time."

"Maybe she's the one that found it," Kate offered.

"Yeah, maybe," Claire replied. "Ok I think I'm gonna get going. Sorry to make this such a short visit, but I really should get back to Aaron."

"Where is he?" Sawyer asked.

"Oh my neighbor is over at my house right now...so he's not alone if that's what you mean, but yeah. I should get home," Claire repeated. Kate nodded and walked her to the door. When Kate sat back down next to Sawyer the doorbell rang again. Both Sawyer and Kate let out small chuckles. Sawyer put the baby down and stood up to answer the door. When he opened the door he saw Jack standing in front of him.

"Go away," he bluntly stated beginning to close the door.

"Kate!" Jack bellowed. Kate stood up and quickly went to the door.

"Shh!" she whispered. "Emma is sleeping...what do you want?"

"Come with me Kate," Jack practically wimpered. Kate stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I'm still in love with you and I can't stand to be apart from you anymore," Jack informed her.

"I'm so sorry Jack," she replied. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I hope that you find what you're looking for."

"Why can't you come with me?" he asked.

"You know why," she responded. "Sawyer and Emma are my life now Jack. Not some stupid island. Jack don't you get it...that island almost killed all of us. More than once...and it succeeded on a few of us."

"I knew you were never going to come with me, but I just had to make sure that you were sure," Jack said.

She nodded and leaned forward to hug him. He hugged her back and gave her a short kiss.

"Bye Jack," she whispered.

"Bye," he gave her a wave.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and went back into the house.

"So?" Sawyer asked. Kate closed the door behind her and locked it. She didn't answer him right away, but instead went into the living room. She picked Emma up and carried her into her room. Then she headed back out to where she left Sawyer standing.

"So?" Sawyer repeated.

"He's gone," Kate whispered. "I don't know if he's coming back, but for now he's gone."

"He won't come back Kate," Sawyer shook his head.

"I dunno...I'm just hoping that he'll realize there's nothing for him on that island. Especially when he brings rescue. I'm not sure who's gonna want to stay back."

"Well I can tell ya...I don't think Locke will be coming back," he replied.

"Yeah well I hope that Locke and Jack have a good time on the island because everyone else is gonna want to come home and restart their lives," Kate said.

"Yeah," Sawyer nodded. "You're probably right."

After that no one said anything for a long time. Sawyer could tell that Kate was trying to be brave and not show any kind of sad emotions. He knew that she was doing it mostly for his sake.

"Kate," Sawyer began. "You know it's alright for you to be upset. I mean Jack was one of your best friends. It's sad that he's so lost. I don't want you to try to hide the way you're feeling. It's alright. I'm upset too. I mean Jack was a great guy and something happened to him. Neither of us would have been able to stop it, but...Kate don't beat yourself up."

"I'm not," she sniffled.

"Yeah," he scoffed. "You can't fool me Kate. Come here."

He placed his arm around her shoulder and she let her tears flow down her cheeks and onto his shoulder.

"I just feel like we said our last goodbyes," she sobbed.

"Well, you have to be ready for that Freckles," he whispered. "That might have been your last goodbye, but maybe it wasn't. It's like you said...have faith. Maybe he'll get over himself and come back...maybe the island will be so screwed up that no one will be able to live there. No one knows. Or maybe what he found wasn't even the island. Maybe he will be flying towards whatever it is, and it won't be right and he'll have to come home."

Kate nodded and closed her eyes, willing herself to be able to get some sleep tonight.

"I love you," she whispered into Sawyer's chest.

"I know you do Kate," he whispered back. He kissed her forehead and then helped her stand up. They walked back to the bedroom and were both asleep almost instantly.

**PLEASE R&R! I hope that this wasn't too unbelievable.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks everybody for continuing to read and review my story. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter. **

Kate woke up and looked at the clock next to her bed. It was 5:00am. She looked next to her and watched Sawyer sleeping. She thought back to the island. She thought of everything that she, and everyone else had been through. Why was Jack so desperate to be back on the island? Was life really that horrible for him? Kate reached over and picked up her phone. She dialed Jack's number and carefully got out of bed. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch listening to the phone ring.

"Come on Jack, pick up," she whispered.

"Hello?" he answered grogily.

"Jack?" Kate asked.

"Kate?" he mumbled.

"Yeah it's me," she replied.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"What time are you leaving?" she asked.

"9:00," he sighed. "Why are you asking?"

"Why do you want to go back Jack?" she asked. "What is there for you?"

"What's here for me?" he responded. "I don't have anything left for me here. I don't have you, or Sarah, or anyone. My life was full on the island. It's just not here. Please...come with me."

"I can't," she told him. "What about Sawyer and Emma...what am I supposed to do? Just leave them here?"

"No," he replied. "Bring them with you."

"No," she answered. "There is no way in hell that I'm going to put Emma through that...and I already told Sawyer that I wasn't going."

"Why did you call me then?" he asked. "To try and talk me out of it? Because I'm going to the island and I'm not coming back. I love you Kate. Always know that."

"Ok," she quietly stated. "I'll come."

"Are you nuts?!" Sawyer exclaimed, appearing in the doorway.

"Pick me up at 8:15," she sighed.

"Ok," Jack said. They both hung up the phone and Kate looked over to Sawyer.

"You're just gonna go live on the island with him?" Sawyer asked approaching her.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm not gonna go live on the island...I'm going with him so that I can maybe talk him out of staying there."

"Well if you're going to go on this little adventure with Jack-o I guess I can't stop you, but I'm coming with you," Sawyer informed her.

"Who's gonna look after Emma then?" she asked.

"Claire," he quickly answered. "There is no way in hell that I'm going to let you be alone with that nut job for 4 hours while he goes to that mystery island."

"I thought you trusted me Sawyer," she replied.

"I do," he told her. "But that don't mean that I trust him. He's not going to try and take you away from me."

"He's not going to try and take me away from you," she scoffed.

"I don't care," he said. "I'm coming too."

"Ok," she nodded. "Ok..."

"Now I'm going back to bed," Sawyer stated walking away from her.

Kate breathed in deeply and followed Sawyer back to the bedroom. She got into bed next to him and put her hand on his arm. His back was to her and he moved further away.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now," he grumbled. "And just so you know I don't even want to go to the damn island, but I'm not gonna let you go alone."

"I won't be alone," she turned over too.

"And that's what makes it worse Kate," Sawyer replied. "Now go to bed."

Kate sighed and quietly let the tears come back into her eyes. She made sure that Sawyer didn't know she was crying. Apparently she wasn't quiet enough because moments later she felt Sawyer put a hand on her shoulder.

"I still love you Freckles," he mumbled. "I just can't talk about this right now."

Kate silently nodded and wiped her face off.

* * *

The next morning on the way to the heliport nobody said a word. In the helicopter no one said anything either. Kate looked out of the window and suddenly spotted the island. 

"There it is," she replied looking at both Sawyer and Jack. Sawyer leaned over and looked out the window too. As the helicopter landed in the sand they all knew that something was horribly wrong when no one was coming to greet them. Kate jumped out of the helicopter first. She watched as the other helicopters, airplanes, and boats came up to the island. This time everyone would get off; that is if they could find everyone else.

**PLEASE R&R!?**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello!" Kate hollered walking toward the deserted tents. "Sayid! Hurley! Desmond!"

Kate looked back at Sawyer who was curiously looking around the island. Jack was kneeling on the ground, it was obvious that he was just glad that they were back. Kate began walking toward the tents. She was hoping to find them empty, because it would be much better than finding her friends dead. She carefully pulled back the flap to her old tent. No one was inside and she forced a smile at the memory of her old home. She then spotted Sawyer who was sitting in the airplane seats outside his old tent. She walked over to him and sat on the seat next to him. Jack was continuing to sit on the beach looking more content than ever.

"I think we should go search for them," Kate stated finally breaking the silence. Sawyer sighed but stood up, and held out his hand for Kate to take. They started into the jungle. There were a few police officers there for the rescue that followed.

"Maybe they went to live in one of the other hatches...or Camp Otherville," Sawyer said.

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "Let's just keep walking. We're bound to find some evidence right?"

"Dunno Freckles," Sawyer replied.

They walked for about an hour coming across no sign that any one was living there. Kate carefully looked at the trees trying to distinguish where they were.

"So where is this place?" Sawyer asked.

"I dunno," Kate answered. "I don't exactly remember exactly where everything is. It's been almost a year."

Kate began to pick up the pace of her walking. She and Sawyer were now alone. The officers had gone off in a different direction.

"Kate!" Sawyer exclaimed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back before her foot slipped off a deep slope.

"Let's go down there," Kate responded.

"Are you crazy?" he asked. "We're just gonna get lost."

"We're not gonna get lost Sawyer," she chuckled. "We're gonna be just fine, and I can find my way back anyway."

Kate began down the hill first slightly sliding on the way down. Sawyer began to slide down too. Before he got to the bottom he noticed Kate staring at something in the close distance.

"Whatcha looking at?" he asked. Kate didn't answer but walked toward whatever she was seeing. Sawyer followed her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Look at this," she whispered. He looked down and saw about 10 crosses sticking out of the dirt. None of the names were familiar, but he knew that that had to have been from the plane crash survivors.

"Come on," he quietly replied pulling her away from the scene.

"Kate?" a familiar voice said behind them. Both Kate and Sawyer turned around. Alex Rousseau was standing there.

"Alex?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Where is everyone?" Kate questioned.

"We're staying at our village...well Ben's village," she stated.

"How is everyone? Is everyone ok?" she asked.

"Everyone who's still alive is fine," Alex answered. "Why don't you follow me? I'll take you to everyone else."

"How about Sayid?" Kate asked. "and Hurley."

"They're both ok," she nodded. "And so is Juliet."

"Oh joy," Sawyer finally said, sarcastically.

"Sawyer!" Kate exclaimed. "I know she wasn't the most honest person, but she doesn't deserve to be dead."

"Yeah yeah whatever," Sawyer answered.

"My mom's still around too...she's fine," Alex replied with a large smile.

"Good," Kate smiled back. "I'm glad that you were finally able to be reunited. You're all she could ever talk about. She's been trying to get you back since they took you."

"Yeah I know," Alex responded. "That was one of the first things she assured me of...Anyway...follow me."

Kate and Sawyer began to follow Alex back to the village. On the way they came across a couple of the police officers who decided to follow as well. When they arrived at the village it was a very strange sight. Locke was sitting on a porch watching a game of football being played by Sayid, Desmond and some other random people that Kate and especially Sawyer didn't know. Hurley was sitting on a porch across from Locke's watching as well. Kate and Sawyer walked slowly behind Alex, almost trying to hid behind her. The police officers however were very confident and walked at a pace that resembled school girls skipping.

"Sawyer, Kate!" Sayid exclaimed. He trotted up to where they were standing.

"Sayid," Kate beamed and gave him a hug.

"Good to see you," Sayid replied.

"You too," Kate nodded. Sawyer held out his hand for Sayid to shake. Sayid took it and pulled Sawyer into a hug.

"Are you guys here to stay?" Sayid asked almost excitedly.

"No," Kate stated. "We're here to rescue you."

"Oh," Sayid understood. "Well...the thing is that we want to stay."

"Why would you want to stay where there's so many things that could kill you?" Kate asked.

"Because we're happy now here. And we all discussed it and none of us really have people to get back to," Sayid answered.

"What about Desmond? He has Penny. And I mean...this is ridiculous," Kate said.

"Well why don't we ask who wants to go back?" Sayid asked. Kate followed Sayid up the steps to one of the houses. Sayid turned around and standing at the top of the steps waved his hands and whistled getting everyone's attention.

People silently came up the steps and went into the house. Kate looked around the room when she went inside and began to count. There was about 15 people in the room not counting herself and Sawyer. Only 15 people were left.

"Ok everyone," Sayid began. "Kate and Sawyer have come back to rescue us. They left us here for a year without any kind of attempt at a rescue. Who wants to go back with them?"

"Hold on," Kate sighed. "First of all we have come to rescue you finally because we finally found the island. After we got home for some reason the island disappeared again. The people who rescued us...they ended up losing the island. We couldn't get back. But as soon as we found out that Jack found it...we came back."

"Wait...Jack found the island?" Hurley asked.

"Yes Jack found it. Well at least he helped to find it," Kate replied. "He was really desperate to come back here and live, and if you guys all stay there's gonna be no way that Jack will come back with us. The whole reason we came was to rescue you guys and talk Jack into coming back to civilization with us."

"Well why don't all of us stay?" Sayid asked.

"Because we have a daughter to get back to," Sawyer told them. "And let's get this straight...the only reason why I came was to protect Kate."

"We're not coming with you," Locke responded.

"And since when do you make decisions for the entire group?" Kate asked.

"Since I was appointed island leader," Locke answered simply.

"Fine. Does everyone agree with him?" Kate asked. No one said anything.

"Hey Des," Sawyer began. "What about your lady?"

"Penny," Desmond whispered. He looked apologetically at Sayid and crossed the room to join Kate and Sawyer. "I have to see if Penny still remembers. I have to get back to my Penelope."

Sayid nodded in agreement. No one else joined Kate and Sawyer. Everyone said their goodbyes.

"We'll come back for more of you," Kate insisted. "I know that you don't want to come now, but at the very least we'll come back to try. Right now Sawyer's right...we have to get back to our daughter."

"What's her name?" Hurley asked curiously.

"Emma," Kate replied. "She's everything to us."

Hurley smiled and nodded. Kate, Sawyer and Desmond made their way back through the jungle. When they arrived on the beach it was nearly dark. The rescuers were still there but looking very impatient. Jack was sitting in the same spot that he was when Kate and Sawyer had left.

"Jack-o!" Sawyer exclaimed. "We're leaving let's go."

"I'm not coming," Jack quietly stated.

"You have to Jack," Kate responded. "Please-"

"No!" he yelled. "There's no way in hell I'm ever going back-"

With that Sawyer dragged Jack into a standing position and forced him over to the helicopter. He pushed him into the helicopter. Jack fought and swore at Sawyer. Once he was in the helicopter he continued to fight.

"Keep him in there," Sawyer demanded to the officer who was waiting in the helicopter.

Desmond climbed into the helicopter. Sawyer climbed in next and held out his hands for Kate to climb in after him.

"Thank you," she responded giving Sawyer a kiss on the cheek and cuddling against him. Both Kate and Sawyer felt the deja vu flood over them as the helicopter took off. Jack scowled at Sawyer for forcing him into the helicopter. The officer sitting next to him was holding him by the arms. After the the helicopter was high enough off the ground the officer let go of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jack asked.

"No Jack, what the hell do you think _you're_ doing?" Sawyer asked back. "Now, I want you to stay away from my family, and leave us alone."

"Sawyer," Kate sighed.

"No," Sawyer turned toward Kate. "Since we've been back he's done nothing but be depressed and cause you anxiety because of it. I want you to be happy, and he's not helping that."

"Maybe that's because she's unhappy with you, and unhappy that I'm not with her."

"That's enough," Kate stated. "Both of you just shut up."

Kate crossed her arms across her chest and peered out of the window. They were going home for the second time and things couldn't be worse.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone who did! **

When they got back to real life Kate and Sawyer tried to forget the island, but it was difficult. Jack never tried to get a hold of them again. He was planning on returning to the island again.

* * *

Desmond made his way up the steps to the small farm house. He hesitated before knocking on the door and then took a deep breath. He could hear someone's footsteps coming toward the door. Slowly the door opened and Penny stood infront of him.

* * *

"Kate?" Sawyer asked. 

"Yeah," she replied turning over in bed to face him.

"Do you miss it?" he questioned.

"Do I miss what?" she asked.

"Do you miss the island life? You know, the simple life? Not having any responsibilities?"

"Sometimes I think back to sleeping in my tent and hearing the waves crashing on the shore," she began. "I miss hearing that."

"Is that all?" he asked.

"No," she smiled. "I miss everyone."

"You mean Jack," he slightly rolled his eyes.

"Everyone," she assured him.

"Jack isn't good for you Kate," Sawyer told her. "I mean he's just...he's not in a good way. All he has done for the past year is upset you."

"I know," she nodded. "But it still hurts. I miss him. I miss hanging out with him."

"I have a question," he replied. "Did you hear about Ben?"

"What about him?" she asked. "He died."

"Yeah he did...but Kate the more important thing is how did he get back here? How did he get off the island?" Sawyer questioned.

"I dunno, but it doesn't matter," Kate stated. "Jack he's not going to rest till he goes back again. He's never going to be the same."

"Did you think that things were going to be the same when we returned?" Sawyer asked. "Did you think everything would stay like it was? Ya know going on treks with Jack, sneaking off together?"

"No," she stated. "I knew things would change. I just thought that Jack and I would stay friends."

"Well maybe that would have happened if he wouldn't have gone to being a pill popping loser," Sawyer replied.

"He's not a loser Sawyer," she sighed. "He's just-he's depressed. He's-I don't know."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean-I just don't like to see you like this. And I feel confident enough the say that I hate that you're missing Jack-ass. I mean I get it-I do...I just-when am I going to be number one?"

"I married you didn't I?" she asked.

"Yeah Kate," he answered. "You married me. You love me. But you want to be with Jack."

"I don't want to be with him," she replied. "I want to be friends with him. I miss the way everything was. I miss the old Jack who had all the confidence in the world, and who believed in Live Together, Die Alone."

"Unfortunately Freckles he does still believe that because I think if he continues this he's gonna die alone."

Sawyer moved closer to Kate and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's gonna be ok," he whispered. "We'll get back to the island again. We're gonna go get Sayid and Hurley, and even Juliet. We'll convince them to come home."

"How?" Kate sniffles.

"Dunno...but I think we'll have to do it without Jack...at least for now."

"I don't think that I'll be able to leave him here Sawyer," she said. "If he would be happier on the island, maybe we should just bring him back and leave him there. It's sure that Locke will stay there...Sayid probably too."

* * *

"Des," Penny breathed. She brought her hands over her mouth and swallowed the lump in her throat. 

"Hey Pen," he smiled at her, and then didn't waste another moment before taking her hands in his and kissing her softly on the lips.

"I never stopped looking," she said through the tears streaming down her face. "I looked for you for 4 years. I was not going to stop till I knew where you were."

He smiled down at her and pulled her into a hug. She took his hand in hers and led him into the house.

The next day Penny and Desmond were married, they didn't want to wait another minute.

**A/N: Ok so should they all return to the island? (meaning Jack, Kate, and Sawyer...and Emma). I dunno what to do. Haha. I think I'm gonna end Penny and Desmond's story until there's another reunion. I'm beginning to run out of ideas for this one...I get a lot of my ideas from branching off of the actual episodes...it needs to be February! Anyway I'll probably update tomorrow (if I can think of a good idea). **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: OK so dudes, you rock! I've really enjoyed writing this story. I know a lot has happened. In this chapter I tried to explain some things (well at least how I would interpret them).**

Kate walked up to Jack's door and knocked somewhat loudly. He came to the door and looked more disheveled then ever.

"You coming?" she asked. He quietly nodded and picked up the suitcase next to the door. They walked back to the car. Sawyer was driving and Emma was in the back seat.

"The question is why are you going?" Jack mumbled as he opened the door and got in to the car.

"Because we want to try and get people to come back with us," Kate replied.

"Yeah...good luck," he said. "With me there no one is gonna want to go home."

* * *

They arrived at the island and it looked the same as it did before...just as abandoned. This time Kate was able to find the village more quickly. Upon arrival Locke spotted them first. He waved them over. 

"After you left everyone regretted it," Locke told them. "Well everyone except me."

Kate gave a smile. Everyone else was gathering toward them. There were even less people left. Sayid, Hurley, Juliet and Locke were the only people that Kate and Sawyer recognized. There were 11 people left.

"Locke...what happened to Bernard and Rose?" Kate asked. She was afraid of the answer and could feel the tears already pooling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kate," he answered. "They're not here. They didn't make it."

"4 more people have died since we left?" Sawyer asked counting the remaining people.

"3," Sayid cleared his throat. "Remember you took one of us last time." Sawyer nodded.

"So are we gonna go or not dudes?" Hurley asked. "I mean once you left I realized that I was never going to have a pizza again...I think I miss that more than anything."

Kate smiled again and gave Hurley a hug.

"Ok let's go," she replied. They all made the trek back to the beach. Locke came too. He was planning on staying and so was Jack, but Kate and Sawyer were going to try everything they could to convince them to come back.

"Locke...why would you want to stay here with all the horrible things that are on this island?" Kate asked them as they walked through the jungle.

"Well first of all Kate the worst of our worries were the Others...and well they're all dead, or gone," Locke answered.

"How did Ben leave the island?" Sawyer asked.

"He ended up having a boat and he ended up being able to leave somehow. I think he got some of the equipment that contacts the outside world to work," Locke replied. "In fact I think there were some 'others' on the mainland helping him out. Anyway the only other bad thing on this island were the polar bears and there were only 3 of them...and they're all dead."

"We only killed 1," Sawyer protested.

"No," Locke stated. "You killed one. I killed one while you, Jack, and Kate were on the other island, and then after you guys were rescued, I killed the other one."

Sawyer turned pink and began to walk away from them.

"What about the smoke monster?" Kate asked.

"Oh well that's not a problem living in the village. Those sonic barriers keep it away," he told her. Kate nodded and she walked away from Locke also and caught up to Sawyer who was carrying Emma. When they arrived back at the beach Jack collapsed in the sand, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sayid asked. He looked around and realized why Jack was laughing, although Sayid did not laugh. Kate and Sawyer came through the trees and saw too that the rescue helicopters were gone. There was a white piece of paper sticking out of the sand where one of the helicopters used to be. Sawyer handed Emma to Kate and ran over to the piece of paper.

_Dear James and Katherine Ford, You should have stayed where you were. I hope that you like the island life. This is a letter adressed to you because I know that Jack Shepherd wants to be there so the news that you will be there the rest of your life is good for him. As for the other person in your rescue mission, and of course I'm referring to the beautiful little girl that Kate gave birth to on August 1st. Anyway Emma will be about 2 months old now right...or maybe not quite. Because it's of course September 22nd. 1 year ago today you were crashing. Anyway have fun living on the island the rest of your life and breaking the bad news to everyone else._

_Regaurds, __The Ghost of Benjamin Linus_

"Dammit," Sawyer breathed.

"How the hell-" Kate began but didn't finish her sentence.

"I dunno," Sawyer replied. He pulled Kate toward him and took Emma's tiny hand in his. Emma was now crying, so Sawyer took her from Kate and began to rock her.

"What's going on?" Juliet asked approaching them.

"I got a quick question for ya," Kate stated. "Why didn't you come back with us last time we came?"

"Because I was told my sister was dead," she told them both. "But then I got another tip that she wasn't dead, but mearly in a coma, and her son was in foster care. So I want to get back to him and raise him."

"Why is she in a coma?" Kate asked.

"Because she saw a man trying to kill himself on a bridge and crashed her car," Juliet answered.

"Jack," Kate whispered. "She's the woman that Jack pulled out of the burning car?"

"Guess so," she replied.

"Ok, so where are you getting these 'tips' from?" Sawyer asked her.

"Well after you left for some reason we started getting food drops again," she said. "After Ben left actually. That's when they started. And each food drop had information for people."

"So all this is Ben," Kate stated.

"Yeah," Juliet responded. "When he died, he must have had someone continue his stuff because when he died...I got a letter telling me that Ben was dead and he was lying about my sister being dead."

"Ben died before we came the first time," Kate said, testing Juliet's story.

"Well then we must have gotten the information a little too late because we got it the day after you left," Juliet answered.

"How convenient for you," Sawyer replied sarcastically.

"Yeah I know...it sucks," she said. "So are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

Kate handed her the letter and walked away. Sawyer followed her over to his old tent. Before sitting down next to her Hurley trotted up and looked at the baby in his arms.

"She's so pretty!" Hurley exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks," Sawyer answered, distracted by Kate, who was now crying pretty hard. "Can you do me a favor and hold her for a few minutes?"

"Yeah no, problem dude," Hurley replied looking over at Kate. Sawyer sat down next to her and put his arms around her. She calmed down and wiped her tears.

"What are we gonna do now?" she asked. "I don't want Emma to grow up here."

"Well," he sighed. "Do you want her to grow up at all? Cuz Kate, the only thing we can do now is survive."

**A/N: Ok so I know that the time line is different from what I've already said...meaning that it would be past September 22nd if we were still going by what I've said earlier. I just thought it would be really cool if they were left on the same day as they crashed originally. So yeah...just pretend that it's always been this time line. haha. The part about the woman who crashed her car in the finale and Jack saved her blah blah blah? Well I heard the theory that it was Juliet's sister on the radio. The guy was really certain (he's kind of a know-it-all)..but he does usually know what he's talking about when it comes to Lost. I just really liked that theory because it would connect Jack and Juliet even off the island. I don't know what I'm gonna do yet with their relationship, but I might put Jack with Juliet just so that he has someone. haha. So yeah hope you enjoyed...i'll prolly update tomorrow. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm glad people liked the Juliet thing. I dunno it sounds good to me...haha. Anyway enjoy this next chapter.**

They stayed on the beach for a few hours to rest. Hurley walked over to Kate and handed her the baby carrier that Charlie had made.

"Claire left it here," Hurley told her. "I figured you guys could use it to carry Emma back to the village.

"Thanks Hurley," Kate nodded.

That night they all headed back to the village. Kate walked next to Jack and Sawyer. When they got to the opening in the trees and spotted the houses Kate shook her head.

"I can't believe we're stuck here again," she whispered. Everyone was able to have their own house. Kate and Sawyer went into their house and explored the rooms. There was a living room and kitchen and there were 3 bedrooms. One of the bedrooms had full nursery furniture.

"I thought you guys could use it," a voice said from behind them. It was Juliet.

"Juliet...I have a question for you," Kate began. "Have you been able to make a pregnant woman survive yet?"

"No," Juliet shook her head. "If I had we'd have about twice as many people. Most of the deaths that have happened after you guys left have been pregnant women."

"Ok, well how do you explain all the men that are dead?" she asked. "And Rose and Bernard."

"I said most of the deaths," Juliet replied. "We didn't move to the village untill the others...my people were dead...So by then the third polar bear and the smoke monster had gotten people. I'm sorry Kate."

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Were you asking about pregnant women because you're pregnant again?" Juliet asked.

"No, but if men still have a 5 times greater sperm count then chances are I'm gonna get pregnant soon right?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I guess," Juliet answered. "I'll figure something out Kate. Considering you didn't even want to be back in the first place."

Juliet left and went to her own house. Kate put Emma in the crib and walked back out to the living room with Sawyer following her close behind. They sat down on the couch in silence and didn't really move. Kate rested her head on Sawyer's shoulder and held his hand.

"So do you wanna see if they get cable on this island?" he asked finally breaking the silence. Kate looked at him and smiled. Sawyer leaned up and took the remote off the coffee table. He flicked on the TV set and they sat watching it, but not really.

"Kate," Sawyer began. "Everything is going to be alright."

"How?" she asked.

"Because...we'll make life on the island work," he told her.

"And if I get pregnant again?" she asked.

"Well we'll have to be really careful. Maybe Juliet has some sort of stash of condoms hidden away," he replied.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"I'll take care of you," he assured her.

"I know," she answered. "It's just annoying. We came back to help Jack and everyone else...We never should have."

"It's gonna be ok," he said again.

"Well I'm glad you're so sure, because I'm not," she stated. He kissed her head and hugged her.

**A/N: Sorry this one was so short. I wanted to do a short update. I know exactly how I'm gonna end it. I probably won't end it for another couple chapters at least (as long as I continue to get reviews) and as always always I really encourage all ideas that people might have because honestly even though I know how to end it...i don't really know what to put in the middle..haha.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok so I will continue for a little bit, but seriously I don't want to write if people don't like it and I can't know if ya'll like it unless you tell me! haha So please review.**

The next morning Kate stepped out on to her new porch and looked at the clean lawns. She felt like she was in the twilight zone. Sawyer came up behind her and placed his hands around her.

"You ok?" he asked into her ear. She looked over at him and nodded slightly.

"Yeah. You?" she asked.

"No, because I know you're not," he stated. "But like I said everything will be alright. I mean everyone has survived so far right."

"Sawyer hardly anyone is left," she sighed. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but there are only 12 people left of what was it 42?"

"Well you have to remember that when we left the number was more like 38...and then 7 of us left, plus last time Desmond came with us," he said. "So therefore there were 30 people left."

"Ok 12 out of 30 still aren't great odds," she told him.

"It's gonna be ok," he replied.

"Stop saying that it's gonna be ok!" she exclaimed. "Nothing is gonna be ok Sawyer! Emma wasn't supposed to grow up here; that's why we left remember?"

"No. We left because you may have died," he said.

"Ok so what if I get pregnant again Sawyer? What then?" she asked.

"Can we please deal with that when we get there?" he asked.

"Sawyer I think I'm pregnant," she sighed.

"How is that possible?" he asked. "Emma is only a month old."

"Believe me...it's possible," she whispered. "I mean I didn't think it was either but...I'm just scared."

He kissed her forehead and then her lips.

"We'll get you off the island again," he whispered. "I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she answered. She went back into the house and sunk into the couch. He followed her and sat next to her. Without saying anything he put his arms around her and played with her hair.

"Please don't," she said standing up. "I just-I know that you mean well, but I just can't handle this right now."

"Ok," he nodded. "I'll take shrimp over to hang out with her uncle Hurley. But after that I'm coming back and I'm gonna sit here with you...even if you don't want me to touch you."

* * *

Juliet carefully turned the knob and walked into Jack's house. They put him in the same house he was in before...only this time with no surveillance cameras. 

"Jack?" she asked.

"Juliet, hey," he stated, standing up. "I'm glad you're alright."

He walked toward her and hugged her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "I'm glad that you're ok too."

"Well I'm better now," he replied.

"Why did you want to come back so badly?" she asked.

"I dunno. I just thought that it would be what was best. I felt horrible for leaving everyone here. When I found out that Ben found a way off the island...I asked him so many times to help me get back, but then he died. I just had to find my way back," he answered.

"But why?" she asked.

"Because I was a nobody. When we returned to real life everyone had moved on with their lives. I didn't have my job, my wife had gotten married, and my mother was dead. I had no one. And Kate-she had Sawyer and she didn't want to see me again," Jack said. "I just wanted to get back to where I was happy. And as crazy as this sounds I think I was happiest I ever was on this island."

"Ok," she nodded. "Well I'm glad that you're back. I think things will be better. And maybe somehow we can cure this pregnant people dying thing...together."

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too," she smirked.

* * *

Sawyer came into the house and sat down next to Kate. She looked at him and then laid down on his lap. 

"What are we gonna do?" she asked.

"I dunno yet Freckles, but we'll figure it out," he stroked her hair and then sat her up to force her to look at him. "But know that I love you more than anything Kate, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'm not going to let you die because that's just not an option. And ya know look on the bright side, maybe you're not pregnant."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Maybe I'm not. But I'm pretty sure that I am," she replied.

"Well we'll deal with it then," he stated. There was a knock at the door and whoever it was didn't wait for an answer and just came into the house.

"How are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Fine," Sawyer said quietly. Kate wiped the tears from her cheeks, trying to hide them from Juliet.

"Kate? You alright?" Juliet asked.

"As alright as I'm gonna be I guess," she answered.

"Anyway...you can leave now Juliet," Sawyer told her.

"Ok, I guess I'll leave you alone. Kate...I have to ask you first though...do you think you are pregnant?" she asked.

"What gives you that idea?" Kate replied.

"Because why else would you be sitting on the couch crying into Sawyer's arms?" she asked.

"Uh, maybe because we're stuck on this island again and this time we have a baby to think about?" Kate stated.

"Ok," Juliet whispered. "If you want to know for a fact I can do some tests. I'll leave you alone now."

Juliet began to leave and Sawyer looked at Kate, urging her to follow Juliet.

"Juliet wait," Kate sighed. "C-can you really find out this soon?"

"How many weeks do you think you are?" she asked.

"I dunno," Kate shook her head. "I mean it seems virtually impossible considering I only gave birth a month and a half ago."

"You broke the rules," Juliet replied.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked.

"Didn't your doctor tell you to wait at least 6 weeks before having intercourse?" Juliet questioned.

"Well yes, but I-" Kate began.

"But you didn't listen?" Juliet asked.

"Ok yeah. I didn't listen," she stated.

"How long ago?" Juliet asked.

"Only a couple weeks," she answered.

"Ok, well we're not going to know that soon obviously, but give it another 3 to 4 weeks and we'll be able to tell you," Juliet told her.

"Ok," Kate nodded. As Juliet left the house Kate fell back onto Sawyer's lap.

"Why didn't we listen?" she whispered.

"Since when do we ever listen?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she forced a small chuckle.

"Kate, every-" Sawyer began.

"If you say 'everything is going to be alright' one more time I'm gonna punch you in the face," she interrupted. "It's really not making me feel better. And I know that's all you want to do...make me feel better, but to be honest it's not working. So just shut up about everything being fine and wallow with me."

"Well would it make you feel better if I said 'ok let's make the most of the time we have left because if your pregnant you're only gonna live another 4 or 5 months?" he asked.

"At least that would be realistic and we _could _spend what time I have left just being together," she replied. He slid off the couch and knelt in front of her.

"Well then I want to make these last 4 or 5 months making you the happiest you could ever be," he told her. "But you know I'm still not gonna give up."

"I didn't really expect you to," she said.

"I love you my little Katy-did," he stated. "I will always love you."

"Oh, please don't start singing. I beg of you. I think it scares Emma," she looked at him with a small smile.

"Bittersweet," he began. "memories. That is all, I'm taking with meee."

"Stop," she smiled wider. "Please."

"Yeah yeah, so I'd probably be on the best of the worst of American Idol, but at least I succeeded in making you smile," he said.

"That's one of the reason's I love you Sawyer...you can always make me smile," she smiled even wider and kissed him.

* * *

The next 3 weeks were the slowest of Kate and Sawyer's life. Kate gave a small wave to Sawyer as Juliet led her out of the house. Juliet turned slightly and looked at Sawyer. 

"Would you like to come?" she asked. He shot up like he was electrocuted by the couch and walked over to where they stood.

"Let's go then," he said. Kate and Sawyer were led through the jungle and down to the medical hatch. When they arrived there Jack was already there.

"Hi Jack," Kate quietly stated.

"Hey Kate," he gave her a smile and a short hug.

"Wow, it's good to see that you're better," she informed him.

"Yeah. I'm doing much better," he and Juliet shared a silent stare and Kate could tell something was going on.

"Are you two, like, together?" Sawyer asked before Kate could.

"No," Jack chuckled. "We're just very good friends."

Sawyer looked at Kate with a 'yeah right' kind of look and Kate sat down on the bed. Juliet drew some blood out of Kate's arm and handed it to Jack.

"For now it's just blood work. If you are pregnant we probably won't see anything on the monitor. Now I have to know Kate. Have you had intercourse since the last time that you stated?" Juliet asked. "I know that it's a very personal question, but considering we're on an island you could have concieved on island."

"No," she answered somewhat sadly. "We're both too afraid to."

"Ok. Well that's actually good, because if you are pregnant the baby should be ok," she said. "Since you would have concieved off island...I think it'll be ok. But since Ben never let me take anyone off the island to check and see if they'd be ok if it was concieved off the island...well I don't really know. But you have a much higher chance now."

"Really?" Kate sighed in relief.

"I'm not giving you a 100 certainty, but I think the odds are much better. And your first child was concieved on the island and she was born and I take it very healthy?" she asked.

"Well we don't really know yet just how healthy do we?" Kate answered. "I mean she was healthy as a new born, but babies can aquire things right?"

"Yes. Things can change," Juliet nodded. "But Aaron Littleton was born on island and he's healthy correct?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't really talk to Claire. I guess he's alright since Claire never mentioned it to me, but who really knows," Kate replied. "But anyway moving back to me...not to be concieted. When are we going to know the results?"

"About a week," Juliet told her.

"Great...now can we go back?" she asked.

Juliet nodded and the 4 of them left the hatch. On the way back to the village Kate didn't speak to any of them. Jack and Juliet were chatting about something, but neither Kate or Sawyer were paying attention to what was being said. Suddenly Kate fell to her knees.

"Freckles?" Sawyer knelt down beside her.

"I'm fine," she answered trying to stand back up, but failing.

"Do you want me to carry you back home?" he asked.

"No, I can do it," she replied. She was still having trouble standing up, so Sawyer sighed and picked her up. They walked back to the village the rest of the way in silence. Jack followed Sawyer into their house and squatted in front of Kate after Sawyer set her down.

"What's happening Jack?" she asked.

"I wish I knew," Jack shook his head. "Does anything hurt?"

"No," she answered. "I feel fine aside from the fact that my legs don't seem to be working."

Sawyer looked at Jack with a concerned look and took Kate's hand in his.

**A/N:) So yeah thanks for reading this chapter. Pleaase please review it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:hmm...what will happen with Kate? You'll have to read to find out. And I would greatly appreciate any ideas and criticism you could give me!**

"Kate, this is really important, can you feel your legs?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Kate replied. "I feel them, they're just not holding my weight or something."

"Ok," Jack sighed. "Well then it must be something in the muscles. Do they hurt?"

"No," Kate said. "Like I said...I feel completely normal...but obviously I'm not."

Jack stood up and held out his hands.

"Sawyer...we're gonna help her stand," he told him.

"Ok," Sawyer answered still looking very concerned. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get behind her and hold her up. I'm gonna take her hands," Jack replied.

"Ok," Sawyer repeated. Jack took Kate by the hands and Sawyer got behind her. Kate's legs collapsed underneath her and both Sawyer and Jack caught her.

"What the hell is happening Jack?" Kate asked as the two men helped her to the couch.

"I have no clue," he shook his head and looked guilty.

* * *

After about two weeks Sawyer and Jack were able to help Kate to walk again. She was able to walk again, but Jack still couldn't understand what had happened to her. Everything else seemed normal. Jack, Sawyer, and Kate had been so preoccupied with trying to have her walk again that they all forgot all about the pregnancy test. Juliet had stayed away at the request of Sawyer. Till this day... 

"Hey, um I know that you wanted me to leave you alone but I heard that Kate was much better," Juliet stated as she entered the house.

"Yeah she can walk again, but that doesn't mean that we still want you to hang out here," Sawyer told her.

"Sawyer calm down," Kate sighed. "I don't really like her either, but we're probably going to have to get used to her...what is it?"

"I have the results," Juliet said.

"Oh my god," Sawyer replied. "I completely forgot."

"Me too," Kate answered shaking her head.

"Kate...congrats. I mean I don't know if it's a good thing, but you're pregnant," Juliet told them.

"So what does that mean?" Sawyer asked.

"It means that you're going to be parents again in about 7-8 months," Juliet responded.

"Yeah...but what does it mean for Kate?" he asked.

"It means that she's going to have her work cut out for her...I mean 2 kids under the age of 2...it's gonna be hard work."

"Listen you stupid little bitch, that's not what I'm talking about. Is Kate going to be able to survive this on the island?" Sawyer asked standing up.

"Sawyer," Kate sighed. "It's ok."

"No it's not," Sawyer turned back toward Kate. "I want to know if I need to start worrying about losing you. I need to know if I have to start doing everything I can to get you off this damn island."

"Shh," Kate opened her arms.

"No!" Sawyer exlaimed. "Tell me what's going to happen?"

"I don't know James," Juliet answered. "I have never been allowed to bring a woman off the island to do experiments. It's all been on island conceptions. So I have no idea what happens if they concieve off the island and then come back. She might be fine."

"Well you better hope to God she is," Sawyer stated. Juliet looked at Kate.

"I'm sorry if this is bad news," Juliet told her and began to leave.

"It's not bad news," Kate assured her. Juliet smiled at her and left the house.

"Are you outta your mind?" Sawyer asked. "This is horrible news Kate. If you die...that's not good news."

"Sawyer just shut up for a second here," Kate snapped at him. "It's not horrible news to me. I never wanted kids...never. But the minute that I had Emma in my arms...I never knew that I could love someone that much. It sounds cheesy, but it's true. I've never felt like that before. And it made me want to have that feeling again. Especially after-"

"After what?" he asked. "After I cheated on you?"

"Sawyer-" Kate sighed.

"No...that's what you were going to say. You wanted another kid because you didn't feel loved by me any more so you wanted to love someone else?" he asked.

"That's not what I was going to say," she sniffled.

"How many times do I have to apologize for that?" he asked. "I never meant to hurt you Kate. I love you so much...I could never lose you and that's why I never will. I can't lose you."

He knelt in front of her and took her into his arms.

"I can't lose you either!" she exclaimed. "That's why this kills me...I hate it when you bring up your cheating all the time. I want to leave it behind us. I want to start over. You are the one that always brings it up."

"I know," he whispered. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just thought that if I-"

"I forgave you Sawyer. And unless you lied to me when you said it wasn't more than once..."

"It wasn't," he interrupted. "I promise. I knew the minute-I knew that I did the wrong thing. I was so scared that you were never going to forgive me, and that's why I had to come clean right away because I couldn't live with myself."

"I'm gonna keep telling you I forgive you Sawyer, but I honestly don't know how many more times I can do it. Please just...promise me you'll stop bringing it up."

"Ok," he whispered. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

"Sawyer. I love you, too," Kate pulled him closer and moved over for him to sit next to her on the couch.

**A/N: Kinda short I know...but it's all good. Ok so angsty and delightful at the same time? yay or nay...let me know if i should continue...let me know about ideas...just let me know my darlings! The review button is right there...you're so close to it...now click it! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm very glad that everyone is still reading. I need to apologize to anyone who may have been confused about the whole cheating thing. I recieved a couple reviews saying that they were confused so therefore I'm sure there were other people who were confused and didn't say anything. THAT'S WHY REVIEWS ARE GOOD. Anyway there's going to be a flashback scene explaining that.**

Sawyer and Kate laid in bed that night on opposite sides of the bed. Sawyer rolled over to face Kate. He studied her freckles and let out a big sigh. Kate was awake too.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he shook his head. "I just hope that everything is gonna be ok."

"Me too," she replied. "Me too."

**Flashback**

"Sawyer I don't feel up to going out!" Kate yelled. "But by all means...you go! Just go Sawyer!"

"Fine," he snapped back. "I'm gone. Have a good night _Freckles_."

"Why don't you find a nice skinny blonde to screw too?" she spat.

"Well...maybe I will," he told her. He slammed the door behind him and practically ran toward his car. Kate put her head in her hands and tried not to cry, but the tears came so easily now a days. She hated that he could always make her cry, even when she wasn't full of hormones.

* * *

Sawyer watched the woman next to him. He met her that night at the bar. She told him she'd show him a good time, and boy did she. Even earlier in the night as he entered the woman's house (what was her name, Megan or Maggie?) but he knew it was wrong. Kate was at home. She was 8 months pregnant. She had become a bore. She never wanted to go anywhere or do anything, so when he had left the appartment, he almost felt relieved when she gave him permission. He sat up and let out a deep breath.

"Hey," the blonde next to him (It was Megan wasn't it?) sat up and wrapped her hands around his chest. She kissed his neck and moved down. He suddenly stood up.

"Can you just take me home?" he asked.

"Sure, but can you tell me my name?" the woman answered.

"It's Megan isn't it?" he asked.

"You really are pathetic," she sighed. "I'll take you home anyway. And my name is Morgan."

"What the hell's the differece?" he questioned.

"Whatever get your crap and lets go," she scoffed.

As they drove down his street he didn't want Morgan to see where he actually lived. Plus it was unfortunate enough, but his and Kate's appartment faced the street so if she by some chance was looking out of the window.

"You can just drop me off here," he muttered. She stopped the car and let him out.

"I take it I can't call you?" she asked.

"I'm married," he told her reaching into his pocket and placing the ring back on his finger. Morgan nodded and drove off. As he made his way up the steps of his apparment building he realized what he had done. He knew what he had done of course, but it really hit him as he entered the appartment and saw the first sight he always saw as he walked through the door. Most of the time it made him smile, but today it made him sick. The picture of him and Kate on their wedding day, which would be 2 months ago tomorrow. He closed his eyes and made his way past the table which the picture was sitting on, and came into the living room. He crashed on the couch, not noticing the daggers that Kate was staring at him.

"Sawyer?" she asked with teeth clenched. He didn't answer at first. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he murmured.

"Are you drunk?" she asked.

"Not any more," he told her. She put her hand on his knee and he smacked it away.

She knelt in front of him. "I can't do this. I have to know what happened. Sawyer did you-"

He sat up and starting crying immediately. Maybe he wasn't as sober as he thought, but he knew that he had to tell her. He couldn't keep it from her because he knew it would be worse. He just missed her and missed who she used to be.

"I'm so sorry!" he sobbed. "I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't realize what I would miss. Please don't leave me!"

Kate closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Let's just get you up to bed. You need to sleep some of this off," she whispered. They went back to the bedroom and Kate tucked him into bed.

"Sleep it off. We'll talk in the morning," Kate told him. She went back to the living room and slept on the couch. That night she cried herself to sleep.

The next day they did talk. Sawyer had remembered practically everything, and he never stopped apologizing to Kate. He told her if she gave him another chance he would never do it again and if he did she could take Emma and leave him. Kate knew how much Sawyer loved her and Emma and if he was willing to let her go if it happened again...she was pretty confident he would never do it again, and he never did.

**End Flashback**

"Sawyer I want you to do something for me," Kate stated sitting up and looking at him.

"Oh anything honey," he replied quickly.

"Sit up," she began. "Ok...now you know that I've forgiven you, but I don't think you've forgiven yourself."

"I never will," he answered.

"But if you're going to be a productive member of this family and not fall apart I need you to do that ok?" she asked. He nodded silently and took her hands in his.

"Ok," she began again. "Repeat after me...'I James Ford, solemnly swear...that I am up to no good."

They both smiled.

"Ok, now we're getting somewhere...I made you smile," she repeated his words.

"Kate..." he sighed.

"Ok, ok...I'm sorry. No seriously," Kate was still laughing a bit. "Ok...'I James Ford know with all my heart that Kate and Emma love me. They still love me even though I made a mistake. And I will now forgive myself for making that mistake that broke both my own heart and Kate's."

As Sawyer repeated the words, he realized that it worked. Even though he would never be able to forget what had happened, he was ready to forgive himself, for what he did, and to move on.

"OK," he nodded. "I'll stop bringing it up."

"But just know that I always have it for ammunition when we get into arguements and fights," she replied.

"Totally fine by me...I deserve that," he answered.

"Ok good," she stated. "Now can we just get on with our lives and try to make this baby make it to term."

"Yes..." Sawyer pulled her into a hug.

**7 months later**

During the 7 months Sawyer and Kate kept mostly to themselves. Sawyer and Sayid had gone on a couple of treks to the radio tower to try and contact someone, but it was to no avail. Jack and Juliet spent a lot of time together. Everyone was sure they were having a not-so-secret-affair, but they both assured the rest that nothing was going on. Even though they had been spending a lot of time together, they were taking things very slowly. They had kissed a few times but that was all.

Kate gave birth to another healthy baby girl. Everything went fine, and there were almost even less complications than with Emma. No one could believe their eyes. Jack still didn't know what was wrong with Kate those 7 or so months before when she couldn't walk, but it didn't affect her even after the baby was born. The baby was born on June 7th, and Sawyer and Kate's wedding aniversary was June 17th.

Sawyer and Kate sat on the couch holding their new baby girl who they decided to name Mary Diane after their mothers. Emma wasn't really old enough to know what a baby sister was. They were exactly 10 months apart. Kate and Sawyer had gone back to having that just married in love type of marriage. The night that Kate made him forgive himself was like a renewal of their wedding vows...but it gave Sawyer the perfect idea for a wedding aniversary.

"What do you think about renewing our wedding vows for our aniversary?" he asked.

"It's only our 1 year aniversary Sawyer," she reminded him. "Usually people wait a few years before doing that."

"Well none of our island friends were able to be at our first wedding...Not even Jack came," Sawyer told her.

"Yeah...and if you recall Jack didn't come because you didn't want him there," Kate stated.

"Well yeah, but as I recall you wanted it done at the justice of the peace where no one could see you as a 7 month pregnant bride," he said.

"Ok...well then we'll just say it's both of our faults that no one came to our wedding but I just...Ok. Let's do it. Let's renew our vows."

Kate stood in front of a full lenth mirror. She was wearing the same dress that she wore when she and Sawyer had to dig and haul the rocks. She picked it as a joke and a surprise to Sawyer. Juliet stood behind Kate in the mirror and handed her a brush.

"Thanks," Kate said. "Ok...so I know this is kind of random, but do you love Jack?"

"I care a lot about him Kate," she replied.

"So what's taking you so long?" Kate asked. "I mean we've been here for about 8 months now."

"I know," Juliet stated. "I'm just giving him some time to get over you and Sawyer."

"Oh," Kate quietly answered. "So I guess this isn't gonna help."

"I dunno," Juliet responded. "We'll see. Sometimes weddings make people..."

"Horny?" Kate asked.

"Well I was trying to think of a better word, but yeah," Juliet replied.

As Kate walked down the aisle that the 12 people stood down Sawyer recognized the dress. He began laughing before she reached him. Because he was laughing so was Kate. No one knew what was going on.

"Do you expect me to work in this dress?" Kate whispered to Sawyer.

"You can take it off," Sawyer offered with a smile.

"Actually he said you can take it off if you want," Kate corrected him.

"I know what he said," Sawyer replied. "But do you think I want to repeat that jackass's words?"

"Well...I guess not," she joked.

"Ok so moving right along...are you guys gonna do your vows?" Jack asked.

"You wanna do the same ones that we did for the judge?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied.

"Ok," he answered. He didn't continue, but looked at Kate.

"Dude, you go first," she glared.

"Dude, I know," he glared back. "Well Kate. My little freckles. I love you and I'll always be yours."

"Well Jamesie, I love you too, and no one owns me so I won't always be yours...but my heart will always be full of love for you, so yeah."

They gave each other a smooch and looked back at the crowd.

"Bow," he whispered. They both bowed and people looked at them like they were crazy.

"That was what you said at your wedding?" Jack finally broke the silence.

"Well nothing says I love you like acting just like yourself, and that couldn't have said Sawyer louder," Hurley stated.

"What about me?" Kate asked. "I wrote my own vows too."

"Yeah ya'll are crazy if I would choose to be called Jamsie in my wedding."

"Anyway it was still kinda cute," Sayid told them. "Too bad it doesn't really really count since none of us are priests or captains."

"Well we already are legally married...we just wanted to do a little ceremony for our friends that couldn't be there," Kate replied.

"Well thanks," Jack said. "I don't think I would have been able to live if I knew I missed that."

"Shut up," Kate scoffed and smiled.

"Anyway congrats to Kate and Sawyer!" Jack exclaimed. Kate and Sawyer both looked at each other...baffled that he would congratulate them so enthusiastically.

**A/N: OK so I know that I skipped a lot, but I honestly didn't really know what to do...I knew that I wanted Kate to be able to have the baby with no problems, but that's pretty much the only thing I knew I wanted to do. Anway I hope you liked this semi-long chap. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So thanks for all the reviews! I'm going to continue as long as I get them!**

Over the next month Kate and Sawyer got used to having to having two kids under the age of 1. Kate was pretty overwhelmed but Sawyer did everything he could to help. The babies were cute and looked like both of them. Emma was born with blonde hair, but it was getting darker by the day. Kate knew that Emma was going to have the same curly brown hair. Her eyes were blue, but had little flecks of green in them. She didn't have any freckles, she had her dad's dimples. Mary had blonde hair, blue eyes, and lots of tiny freckles across her nose and cheeks. Kate and Sawyer were sleeping and they heard crying. It was Mary who was crying, but Kate knew that any second Emma would wake up too.

"I'll go," Sawyer groaned and got out of bed. Kate could hear both babies crying so she got up and went into the room with Sawyer. They each took a baby and looked at each other.

"Is this job ever gonna end?" Sawyer asked.

"Well not for at least 18 more years, and even then we'll always be their parents," she replied.

"I want to sleep for more than two hours a night," Sawyer told her.

"Well," she sighed. "I kinda do too Sawyer, but we're not gonna be able to do that for at least another year."

"Can we put them in separate rooms so that Mary stops waking Emma up?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'll ask Juliet tomorrow if there's a house with 3 rooms."

"Good," Sawyer sighed. Both of the babies had gone back to sleep and Kate and Sawyer went back to bed.

The next day Kate and Sawyer moved into a different house and were able to give both kids their own room. Juliet and Jack ended up moving into the same house, making everyone suspicious that their so called platonic relationship had definitely taken the next level.

Over the next several months everyone had fun and completely forgot about the fact that they almost went home. Kate and Sawyer didn't even mind being back on the island. Both Emma and Mary loved living there and loved having close family near by. Everyone loved the kids and ended up taking care of them when Kate and Sawyer needed them to. One such day Sawyer led Kate into the jungle...

"Sawyer!" Kate exclaimed with a smile. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," he replied. "Just trust me."

"Well of course I trust you, but I don't have to like not being told where we're going," she answered. "And if you're taking me to the waterfall...let's just say been there done that and I hoped that you would be more creative than that."

Kate had taken Sawyer to their waterfall back in August for his birthday. It was now September 22nd, so they had been back on the island for exactly a year. Sawyer took her by the hand and pulled out a small piece of cloth.

"I'm gonna blindfold you now," he whispered.

"This isn't some weird sex thing is it?" she asked.

"No," he chuckled. "Like I said before...just trust me."

He helped her into what was unmistakenly a boat. Kate had an idea of where he was taking her, but she kept her mouth shut.

"I think I know where we're going Sawyer, so can I please take this silly blindfold off?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "If you know where we're going then you don't need to see."

He had been paddling for about 20 minutes before the boat hit the shore. He took Kate by the hand again and didn't remove the blindfold. They walked through the jungle for about 15 minutes more before Sawyer removed the blindfold from Kate's eyes. She looked around her and smirked but then glared at Sawyer.

"Why would you take us here?" she asked. "This was where we were kept hostage and had horrible crap happen to us everyday."

"I know that it holds a lot of demons Kate," he replied. "But a lot of good things happened here too. If it weren't for these cages we wouldn't even have Emma."

"Well I guess you're right about that," she answered. He kissed her hand and walked toward his old cage. He went inside and smirked at the fish biscuit despenser.

"Wanna see if it still works?" he asked Kate. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, but smiled. He stood on one foot to remove his boot and looked for something to hold on the button on the ground.

"Can you-?" he pointed to the device. She rolled her eyes again but pressed down on the button. He pressed the second button. WARNING. He smiled and threw his boot at the third button. The music sounded and the device opened, letting a fish buscuit slip through the hole. He picked the fish biscuit up and broke it in half...handing the other half to Kate.

"You're nuts if you think I'm gonna eat this. Why are we reliving such a crappy time?" she asked again.

"I told you, because even though there was a lot of bad stuff that happened...a lot of good stuff happened too," he answered. "Lemme tell you somethin'...when they took us all I could think about is 'what the hell is gonna happen to me?' and then that second day when I woke up in that cage I was still thinking 'what's gonna happen to me?'. Then after working on this damn contraption for 4 or 5 hours I finally got a 'reward' and then I saw you. And I saw how scared you were...I had to be strong. I had to be funny and make you laugh and make you know that we were gonna be ok. And then...suddenly I went from 'what's gonna happen to me?' to 'what's gonna happen to Kate?' I couldn't let them hurt you because it would have been my fault."

"How would it have been your fault?" she asked.

"I saw that they hurt me, in order to hurt you...They would have killed you to hurt me, and that would have killed me," he told her.

"Honey," she shook her head. "They were going to kill you first. You do remember that right? I mean when they came to get you..."

"That was just Pickett," Sawyer scoffed. "The rest of them...if I hadn't done what I was told...they would have hurt you. Did they do anything to you?"

"Just scared me," she answered. "They scared me big time...but they scared me mostly because they kept telling me that if I didn't do what they wanted they would kill you and/or Jack."

"Come 'ere," he stated sitting down and pulling her with him. She curled up on his chest.

"So Kate," he whispered. "Were you just saying that you loved me to get Pickett to stop?"

She leaned up and kissed him.

"No," he backed away with a smile.

"Of course I wasn't just saying it to get him to stop," she told him. "I scared my self, so I told you that I was lying, but I was just lying to myself."

"Good to know," he whispered and kissed her.

"You shouldn't have come back here James," a voice said standing over them.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Wow...those reviews were kick ass..thanks ya'll. Anyway I hope that everyone likes this next chapter...what will happen to Sawyer and Kate.**

"You shouldn't have come back here James," the voice above them said. Sawyer quickly stood up, and Kate followed. Sawyer pushed Kate behind him and glared at the man standing in front of him.

"She has nothing to do with this Hibbs," Sawyer growled. "Let her go and leave her alone."

"Well, you see...she has everything to do with this," Hibbs answered.

"How did you know about this place anyway?" Sawyer asked.

"I met Ben about 3 days before he killed himself. He told me about this here island and different experiments they do...now you both are going to be good and not fight," Hibbs stated. He stepped out of the cage and quickly locked it.

"No!" Kate exclaimed. "Let us go...we didn't do anything."

"Well little lady I'm sorry that your husband is such a screw up," Hibbs replied. "What kind of dumbass would bring someone he cared about to such an awful place?"

"Let her go!" Sawyer yelled. "She didn't do anything wrong. Do what you want to me, but let her go!"

"Nope," Hibbs said. "You're going to have some frustration sex and then I'll let you go."

"Excuse me," Kate scoffed.

"Oh darlin'," Hibbs sighed. He reached his hand through the bars and pulled her toward him.

"Don't!" Sawyer exclaimed stepping forward and reaching his arm back to slug him. Hibbs took the shocker out of his pocket and shocked Sawyer.

"Stay away from me," Kate's lip was trembling. Hibbs reached through the bars and touched Kate's face. She was trying to squirm out of his grip but it wasn't working.

"Now as I was saying," Hibbs continued. "I am here on orders from Ben. He wants to know what will happen if you get pregnant on this island and then go live on the other island. So therefore we're going to make sure that you get pregnant. I will be sitting here watching so if you don't start havin' sex well I'm going to make you sorry...and James you know when I say I'm going to do something it's not just an empty threat. Now little darlin' hold still or I'll kill him."

Kate held still as Hibbs pulled out a syringe.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Oh nothing...it's just going to help you ovulate. Now after I give you this drug you guys are gonna have to wait about an hour...that is if you can contain yourself," he replied with an evil smile. He stuck the needle in her arm, and she let out a small wimper. He let Kate go and she quickly backed away from the bars. She was shaking and crying, Sawyer crawled over to her.

"You ok baby?" he whispered.

"No," she sobbed. He pulled her toward himself and held her as she sobbed. "Why are they doing this?" she asked. "I don't understand."

"It's all my fault," he whispered.

"I'll say," Hibbs replied. "If you weren't such an idiot then we would have just had to take Kate by herself and get her pregnant. You walked right into it."

"SHUT UP!" Sawyer screamed. "Leave us alone."

"No," Hibbs calmly answered. "I told you, I'm gonna be sitting here watching you. Now normally I would probably let you be alone, but seems to me like Wonder Woman here can climb out of the cages...so if I leave you then chances are you're going to try and escape and we can't have that."

"Why are you doing this Hibbs?" Sawyer asked. "Why do you care about Kate being pregnant?"

"Well I don't really," he replied. "But Ben gave me $20 million to get the skinny hot brunette pregnant...on this island."

"You do know that we have two kids to get back to right?" Kate asked.

"That's why the sooner this happens the better. We can keep you forever or until you get it on, so it's all up to you when and if you ever get back to your precious babies. How old are they now?"

Neither of them answered. Hibbs pulled the gun from his pocket and pointed it at Kate.

"How old are they?!" he asked again.

"Emma is 1 year and almost 2 months, and Mary is 3 months," Kate whispered.

"How cute," Hibbs answered. "Now I have another thing to tell you."

Kate let out a deep sigh and looked at Sawyer.

"Can't you just shut up for 5 seconds?" Sawyer asked.

"Well what I have to say you're gonna wanna hear," Hibbs told them. "Now I know that you're probably not too keen on making love in front of me, but if you don't I can garauntee you that you'll regret it."

"Yeah you already gave us that threat," Sawyer snapped.

"I'm going to tell you exactly what will happen," Hibbs continued. "Ok, so the first thing I'll do is beat the hell out of both of you. Now I'm gonna go a little easy on Kate because she has to be well enough to be able to carry a baby. But you get my drift. Then _I_ will be the one who impregnates Kate and I'll leave you alive James so you can watch...then I'll kill you."

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Kate asked still sobbing. "I don't get it. What did we ever do to deserve this?"

"I told ya...$20 million," he answered. "Come on Sawyer...you know what that much money means."

"It's gonna be ok Freckles," Sawyer whispered.

"How is it going to be ok?" she asked.

"Because we're gonna do what he says and he's gonna let us go," Sawyer answered.

"Well...just so you know," Hibbs began. "I'm going to have to keep you until we find out if our little cutie here is pregnant."

"Can you please just call me Katherine?" Kate asked through her teeth.

"Nah...the name Katherine doesn't really fit you," Hibbs responded. "I think James here has the right idea...Freckles works for me."

"Sawyer is the only one who's allowed to call me that," Kate told him with her teeth still clenched.

"What are you gonna do about it Freckles? I can do and say anything I want," Hibbs replied. Kate sighed and continued to let the tears fall down her cheeks.

"It's gonna be ok," Sawyer whispered again.

"Please quit saying that," Kate answered. "Nothing is going to be alright."

"I told you," Sawyer calmly replied taking her face in his hands. "We're just going to do what he says and then he'll let us go."

"Yeah, as long as I'm pregnant," Kate sighed.

"I'm so sorry," Sawyer whispered.

"Well the only good thing about this whole thing is that we're together...and now it's kind of like we're re-living such a scary time in our life."

"I never meant for this to happen," he said.

"I know that," she answered. "I know."

She kissed him and continued to let him hold her and rub her back.

"You're gonna have to do a lot more than kiss him if you wanna get out of here," Hibbs stated.

"Are you gonna be commenting on every move we make?" Sawyer asked. "Because I'll tell you something...it's gonna ruin the mood for both of us if you're making comments the entire time."

"Well I'll try my best to contain myself," Hibbs replied. "Oh...don't you worry. I'll let you know when an hour is up so you can start makin' that baby."

Over the next hour Kate and Sawyer were almost completely silent. Sawyer continued to watch Hibbs to make sure he didn't do anything. Hibbs looked at his watch and let out a deep sigh of contentment.

"Alright," he smiled. "It's been an hour."

Sawyer looked at Kate who was still looking more scared than he had ever seen her.

"It's ok," he whispered into her ear. He wrapped his arms around her and held her closer than ever.

"Get on with it," Hibbs sighed. "Don't have all day. Remember, you have to get back to your babies."

Sawyer looked down at Kate and began to unzip his pants.

"Um, no," Hibbs stated.

"Are you gonna let us do this?" he asked.

"No," Hibbs replied. "I don't want some emotionless kind of thing, besides I want to see some skin. Take her shirt off."

"What?" Sawyer asked. Hibbs pulled the gun out again and casually pointed it in their direction.

"Take her shirt off," Hibbs repeated. Sawyer sighed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He took his shirt off first, and then took hers off, but covered her with his.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Hibbs stated. "Ok...now her pants. Take them completely off Sawyer or like I said...I want you to take them off. Not her."

Sawyer rolled his eyes and sighed again. He unbottoned her jeans and pulled them down. 

"Ok, now take her panties down," Hibbs murmured.

"You're an unimaginable bastard," Sawyer whispered looking back at Kate who had tears leaking from her eyes. He did what he was told and tried to cover Kate the best he could as they were both humiliated in front of Hibbs. Afterwards they both got dressed and looked at Hibbs.

"Ok," he nodded. "Now...we're gonna have to wait about 3 weeks or maybe even more before we can tell."

"You're going to keep us here the entire time?" Sawyer asked.

"Of course," Hibbs stated.

"What about my babies?!" Kate exclaimed. "I have to get back to them. Both of them are too little to understand why we're not there."

"Well then chances are they won't remember their mommy and daddy being away," Hibbs replied.

"So how are you going to do the tests and still keep an eye on us?" Kate asked.

"Well you don't think I'm stupid do you?" he asked. "I don't know how to do a blood pregnancy test anyway. I have a doctor here with me who's getting a cut of my money. He's gonna come get your blood test in 3 weeks, and then it'll probably take 3 or 4 days to get the results."

* * *

**3 weeks and 3 or 4 days later.**

Kate and Sawyer had gotten used to the cage...neither of them got used to Hibbs watching them the entire time. The doctor came down to the cage and looked at Hibbs. He whispered into his ear and then gave Kate and Sawyer a weak smile. Hibbs smirked and looked at them.

"Well you're pregnant Freckles," he stated. "Now, you're going to go back to the other island and we'll leave you alone. Thank you for all your cooperation."

He stepped toward the cage with the keys.

"Now..." he began, noticing Sawyer's hands balling into fists. "James, you're not going to do anything stupid like punch me out...because if you do...I'm not going to kill you because there would be no point...but I will come find your little house in the village and I _will _take both of your little girls, and they'll never see their daddy again."

Kate looked at Sawyer with fear and she shook her head. Sawyer relaxed his hands and held them up in surrender.

"Ok...good," Hibbs replied. "Now get off this island and never come back if you know what's good for you."

Hibbs unlocked the door and let them leave. Sawyer and Kate ran to where they had left the boat. Thankfully it was still there. Sawyer paddled as fast as he could. As they landed on the original island he helped Kate out of the boat and she collapsed into tears on the ground.

"Oh sweetheart," he whispered. He knelt next to her and put his arms around her. She put her arms around his neck and he picked her up. He walked with her back to the village and carried her into their house. He took her back to the bed room and put her on the bed.

"It's gonna be ok," he told her.

"No it's not," she said.

"Honey I know that, that was probably the worst thing that you've ever been through, because it definitely is for me, but I promise you that we're gonna be alright," he assured her. He climbed into bed next to her and pulled her close to his body.

"Go get the babies," she whispered. "I wanna see my babies."

"Ok," he replied. "Ok."

He kissed her cheek and she flinched a little. He swallowed hard, and understood why she didn't want him to kiss her. He practically ran from the house and toward Jack and Juliets.

"Jack!" Sawyer yelled.

"Sawyer!" Juliet exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"I don't have time to explain right now, but I need my kids."

"Ok," Juliet nodded. She went back to the other bedroom and brought Mary. Jack came out of the back hallway with Emma.

"Oh Emma!" he exclaimed. "My baby. Come 'ere sweetie."

He took Emma and held her close to him.

"Mary," he whispered looking at the baby.

"I'll carry her home," Juliet stated. Sawyer nodded and quickly walked back to his house. Juliet followed close behind.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I told you, I really can't talk about it right now," he said.

They went inside the house and brought the girls back to the bedroom.

"Oh my babies!" Kate exclaimed. She had been crying quite hard since they returned and her eyes were very red and puffy. Juliet handed Mary to Kate and she began to cry even harder.

"What happened?" Juliet asked.

"Didn't I tell you already twice that we don't want to talk about it?" Sawyer asked.

"Ok, you're right," Juliet replied. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Over the next couple days Kate and Sawyer spent their time alone in their house. They didn't come out of their house even once, and whenever someone would knock on the door Sawyer would go to the door and tell them to go away. Kate was doing much better and even though she was still shaken up she was no longer pushing Sawyer away. On the third day there was a heavy knock on the door. Sawyer stood up from the couch and answered the door.

"Ok, we're not going to let you guys deal with whatever happened alone any more. Sometimes when something bad happens the more people around you the better it is," Hurley quickly stated. Standing behind Hurley was Juliet, Jack, and Sayid.

"We really just want to be left alone," Sawyer said.

"Well we do not really care Sawyer," Sayid replied pushing past him and into the house. The rest of them followed Sayid into the house. Sayid and Jack each took a baby and took them into their rooms.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kate asked.

"We're going to talk to you about what happened," Hurley answered sitting next to her. Everyone sat down and waited for Kate and Sawyer to tell the story.

"Tell us what happened," Jack said.

"Ok," Kate nodded. Both Kate and Sawyer helped tell the entire story. Everyone looked on in shock.

"Are you guys ok?" Jack asked.

"Well we're ok now," Sawyer answered. "We're just going to take it one day at a time."

"Sawyer...I must say that it is a little strange to hear you talk like that," Sayid told him.

"He's right," Kate nodded. "We're gonna be ok. All 5 of us."

"5?" Jack asked.

"Me, Sawyer, Emma, Mary, and the new baby," she answered putting her hand on her stomach. Sawyer mimicked her motion and put his hand on top of hers.

"Well, I can take you to the medical station once a month," Juliet offered. "Just to make sure that everything is ok."

"Thanks," Kate quietly answered with a nod.

"Ok, well we'll leave you guys alone now, but thanks for letting us know what's going on," Jack said. The group left the house all with remorse for Sawyer and Kate.

**A/N: Yikes...ok so I hope everyone liked it...I'll be updating again soonish.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Yeah I know that last chapter was horrible (what happened I mean). When I re-read it I felt gross haha. Anyway I just really wanted something else angsty to happen.**

Sawyer kissed Kate on the cheek as she slept. He quietly left the house at 4am, and went over to Sayid's house.

"So are you ready Mohamhed?" Sawyer asked.

"Are you sure about this?" Sayid questioned.

"That bastard is goin' down. He threatened and humilated us and I'm not letting him get away with it," Sawyer told him. "He's going to pay and he's gonna pay bad."

"Ok," Sayid replied. He picked up a small tackle box off of the kitchen table and followed Sawyer out of the house. Sawyer paddled the boat to the other island and they both walked to the station. He and Sayid walked into the building and searched for an area where Hibbs would sleep. They found him pretty quickly, he was sleeping on his back. Sawyer took the rifle from Sayid and hit Hibb's as hard as he could over the head.

"Mornin' starshine," Sawyer stated. Hibbs groaned and grabbed his head. Sawyer and Sayid each took an arm and dragged him into the cage. Sawyer locked Sayid and Hibbs in the cage together. Sawyer had the gun ready for anything that Hibbs might pull. Sayid grabbed Hibbs by the arms and tied his arms to the cage.

"I told you James," Hibbs laughed. "Don't come back. If you know what's good for you."

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard," Sawyer told him. He nodded at Sayid and Sayid opened the tackle box. On the top shelf of the box was a pair of pliers.

"I found these in my new home on the island," Sayid told him. "I knew that they were going to come in handy."

"You must be Sayid Jarrah the torturer," Hibbs laughed harder.

"You are not going to be laughing for long," Sayid replied. "Now what do you want me to start with Sawyer?"

"Start with his hands," Sawyer told him. Sayid clamped the pair of pliers on each of Hibbs's fingers breaking them as easily as a twig. Then Sayid looked into the box. There was a fishing knife in the box and Sayid picked it up and looked at it. Sayid used various torture methods to give Hibbs a nice slow death. When Hibbs was near death Sawyer opened the cage and let Sayid out.

"You hurt my wife and killed her emotionally. You conned me into killing an innocent man, and it's your fault that I was stranded on the island the first time. The only thing that I have to show for it is a completely broken wife, but 2 amazing kids, and aparently one on the way. Now you're going to leave us alone forever," Sawyer told him. "Mainly because I'm going to kill you."

"You're not going to kill me," he laughed. "You don't have the guts."

Sawyer pointed the gun at Hibbs's chest.

"This is for my Freckles. She is _my _Freckles and will never be yours you son of a bitch," Sawyer gritted his teeth and pulled the trigger. Hibbs was now dead. Sawyer knew that everything was done. He held on to the gun tightly and walked away. Sayid followed him silently and they went back to their island and their village. 

"Thanks," Sawyer mumbled as he walked up the steps to his house.

"After hearing what that bastard did to both you and Kate, it was a pleasure," Sayid answered.

Sawyer went inside and Kate practically flung herself at him.

"Whoa hey," he gasped.

"Where did you go?" she asked. "I woke up because Mary was crying and you were just gone. You didn't tell me where you went. How could you do that to me?"

"I'm sorry darlin'," he replied. "But I promise that I'm ok."

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"It's not important," he stated.

"Yes it is," she responded. "We have to be honest remember. Tell me what happened."

"Ok, but don't get mad," he said. "I went back to the other island."

"Are you crazy?!" she yelled. "He's going to come back. Remember him telling us that we were never going to see our kids again if we went back there."

"He's dead," he told her. "I killed him. He's not going to come take our kids."

"What about that doctor guy?" she asked. "Why do you always act before you think?! We're never going to see our babies again!"

"Sshh," he hushed her and pulled her into a hug. "I had to get our honor back. I killed him Kate. I had to. I hate what he did to us, and I couldn't let him just get away with it."

"Ok," she nodded. "But now I'm really scared. What if-"

I don't want to even think about what if," he told her. "We just have to get back to being mama and daddy to Mary and Emma."

"Ok," Kate whispered. On that note crying was heard from Emma's room. Sawyer and Kate looked at each other and smiled. They headed into Emma's room and went to pick her up.

"I can't even imagine what it's going to be like with another one," she sighed.

"It's gonna be alright," he replied. "We have 8 months to get ready for it right?"

"Yeah," she sighed again. "I guess."

"And by then Emma will be almost 2, and Mary will be 1," he said. "We'll get through it. And everyone is gonna help us."

"I just want to be alright," Kate told him.

"You will be," he responded. "You're going to be just fine."

"Well now that we're back I will be. Now that I have my babies. They got so big just over the 3 weeks we were gone," she stated.

"Yeah, I know," he nodded. "They did get bigger. Babies grow pretty fast. You know that."

The next moment crying came from Mary's room. Sawyer walked over to the other bedroom and picked Mary up.

"Hey my beauty," he whispered. "Hi."

He bounced her and quieted her almost immediately. Kate stood in the doorway smiling widely.

"What?" he asked with a small laugh.

"I love you with them," she told him. "You're just about the sexiest when you're holding that baby."

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Because. You're just such a cute dad," she replied. "And I can remember you not even wanting a kid."

"Yeah, well, you're pretty damn cute yourself with the babies," he whispered. He kissed her lips and smiled widely.

"So what do you want this time? A girl or a boy?" she asked.

"Don't really matter," he said. "If we have another girl, and she's half as cute as her sisters we'll be really lucky. But if we have a boy...he might be just like me."

"Well I hope he's not as beligerent," she told him.

"Come on Freckles, that was one of the things that made you fall for me," he scoffed.

"True," she nodded. "But I really don't want our son to learn the phrase son of a bitch before he learns to say anything else."

"What makes you think I'd teach him that?" Sawyer asked. She glared at him and but smiled.

"Well having a little mini Sawyer might not be too bad," she said. "But we have to make sure that he's gonna have my good sense. Not go running into the jungle by himself."

"You did that all the time!" he protested.

"I know," she smiled widely. "I just wanted to see if you were paying attention," she stated.

"I've always paid attention to everything you've ever done Freckles," he assured her. He kissed her lips and placed Mary in the bouncy seat on the floor. She put Emma down too and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love _you_," she stated. "And thank you for sticking up for our family."

"How could I not?" he asked with a small smile.

**A/N: Hmm...You know I had to kill the bastard! I hope that it was to you all's liking. Sorry I didn't put a whole lot of detail to it, but I didn't really know how to write it well, with out it sounding too discusting. haha. But anyway I hope you liked it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm glad that Hibbs is dead too.**

Over the next few months everyone hung out. Since they had been on the island for a little over a year it was as if it was a completely normal life on the island. Kate would sit on the porch holding the baby, with someone else holding the other (usually Sawyer or Juliet even). One day Juliet came to their door while Jack and Sawyer were off getting the food from the newest food drop.

"Kate I have a surprise for you," Juliet said.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"Come with me," Juliet had a smirk on her face. Kate followed her out of the house.

"Merry Christmas," Juliet exclaimed. Attached to Kate and Sawyer's porch was a brand new white porch swing. "We know that you've been sitting on the porch a lot lately with the kids, and we just thought that it would be a good place to rock them."

"We?" Kate asked.

"All of us. Sayid made it, with the help of Jack and Sawyer," Juliet told her.

"That's so nice, thank you," Kate replied. She hesitated before hugging her.

"Weird huh?" Juliet asked.

"What?" Kate inquired.

"Weird to be hugging and actually being friends...sort of," Juliet explained.

"I kinda think you and I have a friendship like Sawyer and Jack," Kate began. "Even though we're kind of friends, we'll never admit to it."

"That's for damn sure," Juliet laughed. Juliet and Kate sat on the porch swing together not talking, but just watching the village. No one else was around. Kate saw in the distance Jack and Sawyer running quickly toward them. She stood up and leaned forward to see what they were running from. Sawyer pulled ahead of Jack and ran up the porch. He pulled Kate into a tight hug.

"What?" she asked. Is everything ok?"

"I win!" he yelled back to Jack, who had slowed down to a walk.

"Don't do that!" Kate exclaimed, slapping Sawyer on the shoulder. "I thought you were in trouble."

"I'm fine," he assured her. "Oh! I see Juliet gave you your little present."

"Yes," She answered. "Thanks for helping in making it."

"Look at this," he took her by the hand and brought her back to the swing. Written in small letters on the seat it : _The Ford Family 2005: James, Kate, Emma, Mary, and _"I figured we could add the third name when the baby was born."

"That's really sweet," she told him with a kiss. "I know what I want to name the baby."

"How do you know when we don't know what it is yet?" he asked.

"I have a present for you now," she stated. "I'm having a boy."

"Really?" he questioned.

"Yep," she replied. "Thanks for keeping your mouth shut Juliet."

"No prob," Juliet answered.

"Ok so what do you want to name him?" Sawyer asked.

"James?" she asked hopefully. "I know that you've always kind of been against naming a son after you, but I love the name. I've always loved it, even before I met you."

"As long as we don't have to call him Jimmy," Sawyer sighed. "We don't need him to be more of a hillbilly than he already is."

"Deal," Kate smiled widely.

"Can we tell them now?" Juliet asked.

"I guess," Jack replied.

"I'm gonna have a baby too," Juliet told them. "Our babies will be about 4 months apart."

"Congratulations," Kate laughed. "I guess."

"Wait a minute," Sawyer began. "I thought you guys were taking it _slow._"

"Well we lied," Jack and Juliet both said. They walked back to their own house, and Sawyer and Kate went inside their house.

That night there was a Christmas dinner, that was held at Jack and Juliet's house. Everyone had fun and exchanged small presents. Everyone was gone and the only people left were Kate and Sawyer.

"Dinner was delicious you guys," Kate told them.

"Thanks," Juliet answered. "Kate I'll see you tomorrow for your check up. I'll be at your house to pick you up at 8:00."

"Ok," Kate said. "See you then."

When Kate got to 3 months of being pregnant Juliet decided that it would be best if they checked on her almost everyday. So far everything was fine. Juliet even said that she looked healthier than the other women who had died during their second trimester, but Kate had a feeling she was only saying that to make her feel better.

When Kate and Sawyer returned to their house they flopped down on the couch and they both took deep breaths.

"So do you think everything is going ok with the baby?" he asked.

"So far, so good I guess," she answered. "I almost don't want to leave the island again. I mean we really made a comfortable life for ourselves here."

"Do you ever miss our house on the mainland?" he asked.

"Sometimes," she nodded. "But I guess as long as we're a family and as long as we're all together it's gonna be ok."

Kate rested her head on Sawyer's shoulder and quickly fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: In this chapter things are going to jump ahead and move faster. There _is_ only so much I can write about one topic...so yeah**

Over the next 4 months Kate went with Juliet every other day to get checked up on. She had 2 months left before she would give birth. She had made it completely through her second trimester completely problem free. Kate came back from being with Juliet and came into the house quickly.

"Sawyer!" she exclaimed. "I'm back."

"Hey," he stated, not bothering to stand up from his position on the couch. He was holding Mary, with Emma sitting next to him.

"I have to tell you something," she whispered. Sawyer put Mary down and followed Kate to the bedroom. He sat on the bed, and patted his legs telling her to sit on them. Instead of sitting on Sawyer's lap, Kate knelt in front of him. She took a deep breath and he could tell that she was struggling not to cry.

"Sawyer," she whispered. The tears made their way into the eyes. "I lost the baby."

"What?" Sawyer asked staring at her.

"When I went with Juliet today, she couldn't find the baby's heartbeat," she swallowed hard and took another breath. Sawyer didn't say anything but slid off the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed on to his shoulder. He brushed her hair with his hand, and didn't bother to shush her. They both noticed crying coming from the other room, so they both stood up and went into the living room. Emma was crying, which scared Mary, so she was crying too. They each took a baby and sat on the couch.

"We can try again someday," Sawyer whispered.

"No we can't," she told him. "That's the second part of it. Somehow...and Juliet has no idea what happened, but-I can't have any more kids."

Sawyer touched Kate's shoulder, and she leaned back down on him. When both of the kids were sleeping Sawyer stood up and put them in their rooms. He came back to the living room and sat down. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"You ok?" Kate asked. He let out a small chuckle.

"Ain't that always like you," he replied. "More worried about me than yourself. And of course I'm not ok. Are you?"

"No," she answered putting her head on his lap. There was a loud knock on the door.

"Go away!" Sawyer yelled, not moving. "We want to be alone."

Whoever it was didn't listen because a moment later they both heard the door creak open. Jack came into view with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Hey," he whispered. "Juliet just told me."

"Jack," Sawyer sighed. "I know that you're just trying to be nice, but seriously...leave."

He knelt in front of Kate, who was still laying across Sawyer's lap. He touched her face gently.

"I'm so sorry," he told her.

"Thanks Jack," she sniffled. "But Sawyer's right. Please...I just need to be with him alone for a little while. Is that ok?"

"Of course," he nodded. "If either of you need anything...You know where to find me."

Jack left quickly and shut the door behind him. Sawyer let out another deep breath and sat there with Kate for over 2 hours. For the next several days they again became very closed off to anyone. They didn't want anyone coming to their house, and they didn't want anyones sympathy. It almost made things worse. When someone would come up to the house Sawyer would shoo them away, telling whoever it was that Kate was sleeping, or not able to come to the door. Even though both Kate and Sawyer knew that people just wanted to help, neither of them wanted anyones help. It had been almost 2 months before when there was a frantic knock on the door. Sawyer calmly opened the door and stared at Hurley who was panting heavily.

"What's up lardo?" Sawyer asked.

"Juliet and Jack," he breathed.

"What about them?" Sawyer asked.

"Juliet is in labor, and Jack isn't around," he stated.

"So," Sawyer replied. "Do you really think that we want to hear about Juliet having her baby?"

"No," Hurley admitted. "But considering Jack isn't here to help her we're gonna need all the help we can get."

Sawyer rolled his eyes and looked toward Kate.

"Yeah," she answered. "I'll come and help."

The three of them made their way up to Jack and Juliet's house. As they walked through the house and towards the bedroom Kate began to worry. She didn't hear any noises coming from the bedroom. They went inside the bedroom and Kate looked from Sayid to Hurley.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"I do not know Kate," Sayid began. "I am not a doctor. We need Jack."

"Is she still breathing?" Kate asked sitting on the other side of Juliet and looking at her.

"It appears that she is ok. I think she may have passed out," Sayid replied.

"Well that's not good either, because it won't be good for the baby," Kate told him. "Ok, now Sawyer you're going to go find Jack."

Sawyer looked at her in awe.

"Go!" she exclaimed. "Hurley go get me a wet warm wash cloth."

* * *

Sawyer made his way through the jungle searching for some sign of Jack. After walking through the jungle for about 30 minutes he found Jack laying on the jungle floor. 

"Doc!" he yelled. "What are you doin'? Juliet's about to have junior."

Jack rolled toward the sound of Sawyer's voice and Sawyer saw that Jack had an arrow through his stomach.

"Oh jeez," Sawyer whispered. He ran over toward Jack and carefully picked him up. He carried him quickly back to the village. He went up the steps to Jack and Juliet's house and brought Jack into the spare room. He noticed Hurley sitting on the couch holding a baby.

"Hey Hugo!" Sawyer exclaimed. "I could use your help."

Hurley ran into the bedroom.

"What happened?" Hurley asked.

"I dunno...what's going on here?" Sawyer asked.

"Juliet gave birth to a baby boy," Hurley answered. "Sayid and Kate are trying to figure out why Juliet won't stop bleeding."

"This could be really bad," Sawyer replied. "I mean, both of our doctors?"

"Yeah," Hurley whispered. Sawyer ran into the other room.

"Kate!" he stated. "It's Jack."

"Sawyer, where is he?" she asked. "We need his help or Juliet's gonna die."

"Well we kinda need help from someone else to keep Jack alive," he told her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I found him in the jungle. He has some sort of arrow through his stomach. I guess one of Danielle's contraptions."

"Ok," she whispered. "Hurley can you go get Danielle?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Sawyer go check on Jack," she replied.

"I just checked on him," he said. "I think you should come look at him."

"No, Jack Jr. The baby," she sighed. Sawyer nodded and gathered Jack Jr. from the nursery which Sawyer guessed Jack and Juliet had set up during the time when he and Kate were avoiding everyone. He went into the hallway and sat down. The baby was sleeping quietly. He had a full head of dark hair. Sawyer had a feeling that he was going to look like Jack when he got older.

"Sawyer," Kate sniffled and sat down next to him. "There's nothing we can do."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"We can save either of them," she told him. "We've been working on Juliet for 15 minutes and she's not breathing. And Jack...I don't know, I don't think we can save him. God! If we wouldn't have been so selfish...I could have done something."

"No," he whispered. "That has nothing to do with either of them dying."

"Yes it does. If we had actually come out of our house during the past 2 months we could have stopped Jack from going into the jungle alone, and maybe he could have don something to save her," she said quickly, beginning to panic.

"Kate, shh," Sawyer put his arm around her. "It is not your fault."

"And now J.J. is going to grow up without parents," she whispered.

Over the next couple hours everyone helped dig graves, and say their goodbyes to Jack and Juliet. After the funerals were over Sayid came walking over to Sawyer and Kate.

"Kate, Sawyer," Sayid stated. "I have a proposal for you."

"I'm really tired Sayid, I just want to go back home and go to bed," Kate told him.

"This will just take a minute," he replied. "We think that you and Sawyer should take Jack Jr."

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

"We think that he deserves two parents, and siblings...maybe two sisters?" Sayid continued. "I think the two of you are good candidates."

Sawyer looked at Kate.

"Well what do you say Freckles?" he asked.

"Ok," she whispered and nodded.

**A/N: Ok so I know that was awful...I'm a terrible person! haah but I needed something major to happen. Sorry for anyone who is upset. I hope that doesn't make you guys stop reading and reviewing!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: OK so I know that last chapter was really depressing. I'm sorry about that. This one will hopefully be better.**

Kate sat next to Sawyer and let the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Kate!" Sayid exclaimed. "It's Jack."

"What about him?" she asked.

"He is breathing," Sayid replied.

"What do you mean he's breathing?" she questioned.

"Kate who cares, let's just go," Sawyer stated standing up and going into the bedroom. Sure enough Jack was taking shallow breaths and his eyes were open.

"Jack!" Kate gasped. "I-I don't know what to do. What do I do to help you?"

"Kate," he breathed. "You have to pull the arrow out, and then apply pressure."

"Ok," she nodded. She quickly walked out of the room and came back just as quickly with a stack of towels.

She looked at Sawyer.

"Um," she began. "I think you should probably hold him steady. Right? I mean Jack if you move-"

"Yeah," he nodded painfully. "Sawyer hold on to my shoulders as tightly as you can."

"Ok," Sawyer responded. He grabbed on to his shoulders and Kate pulled the arrow out of his stomcach. Then she quickly put the towels over the wound and applied pressure. Jack groaned and tried to sit up as Sawyer held him down. All three of them let out deep breaths.

"Are you ok?" Kate asked.

"Man, this sucks," he answered. "Where's Juliet?"

Kate and Sawyer exchanged sad looks.

"We have to tell you somethin' man," Sawyer began. "While you were in the jungle Juliet went into labor."

"She's gonna kill me," Jack laughed. "I took away her thunder of giving birth. It was the only thing she ever wanted."

"Jack," Kate whispered. "She lost a lot of blood."

"I came to find you in the jungle," Sawyer began.

"Sawyer shut up," Kate told him.

"She didn't live did she?" Jack asked.

Kate shook her head gently. She took Jack by the hand. Sayid helped her take care of the wound and she and Sawyer left at the request of both Jack and Sayid. When they got back to their house Sawyer led Kate into the bedroom and laid down with her.

"Long day huh?" he asked softly.

"How the hell did all this happen?" she questioned. "I just want to go home."

"You mean home, like off the island home?"

"Well," she began. "Life here is ok, but I don't want to chance you going off into the jungle and getting hit by one of Danielle's contraptions. I mean I don't want to find you in the jungle half dead."

"Kate nothing is gonna happen to me," he whispered. "I won't let it."

"Yeah well I'm sure that it wasn't exactly on Jack's to do list. He almost died," she told him. "He probably would have if you hadn't gone to get him. What the hell is he going to do? What is he going to do without Juliet?"

"It's gonna be hell for him," Sawyer stated. "Finding out that the person you love is dead will be the worst news of his life. But then he'll look at Jack Jr. and realize that she's not."

"I've never heard you talk like this," Kate smiled. "How do you know?"

"Well ain't it obvious," he began. "Everytime I look at those two little girls, I see you."

"Except Jack Jr. looks just like Jack," she told him.

"Oh believe me, it won't matter how much that baby looks like Jack...Jack will find something about him that is Juliet," he said.

"For example?" she asked. "Did you notice anything about him that made you think of Juliet?"

"No," he quickly replied. "But sweetheart, I'm not now nor have I ever been in love with Juliet. Come on Kate...those two girls look exactly like you, but I bet if you tried hard enough you could find something about both of them."

"Well Emma has your eyes, and Mary has your hair and eyes," she answered.

"Personally I think Emma has your eyes, and she has your hair, and Mary has those freckles that I love so much," he told her touching Kate's freckles.

"Emma's eyes are bright blue," she scoffed.

"No," he agrued. "Mary's may be bright blue...but Emma's...they're blue, but they have green in them, just like her mama's."

"How do you notice that?" she asked.

"Because I love you of course, besides I guess I pay much more attention to what our daughters look like," he said. "I've studied their features."

"I'm really glad that Jack Jr. is going to have his dad, but you know for that 10 seconds that we were going to be his parents-" she began.

"I know," he nodded. "Me too."

"I didn't think I wanted another baby Sawyer, I mean after Mary was born, but I wanted James so much," she sobbed. "I don't care that it was 3 months ago...but I want it back. I want to-I don't understand. Why couldn't it have happened like Jack and Juliet? Why couldn't James live?"

"Katie," Sawyer whispered into her ear. "I don't know why it happened like that babe, but I personally am so glad that it did. Do you want to know why?"

"Why?" she asked looking up at him.

"Because I want the girls to have their mama," he told her. "I love you so much, and as much as I wanted a son, I'm glad that I was able to have you back."

"I just want to go home," she sobbed.

"Sweetie," he whispered. "I think we are home."

**  
A/N: So maybe that wasn't as happy as I wanted it to be, but it was bettter yes? Ok...so I was totally going to have Kate and Sawyer be the parents to Jack and Juliet's baby, but I got a lot of people telling me that they wanted them to live, so I changed it. Please continue to let me know how I'm doing.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Ok, so in this chapter a food drop brings a surprise guest.**

Sayid walked up the stairs to Sawyer and Kate's house and carefully knocked on the door. Sawyer came to the door.

"What's up?" Sawyer asked.

"I was just coming to ask if you would like to come with me to pick up the food drop," Sayid replied.

"I guess," Sawyer nodded. "Lemme just go tell Kate. Come on in.

Sawyer walked into the living room where Kate was sitting with both babies.

"I'm gonna go with Sayid to get the food drop," he told her.

"I really wish you wouldn't," she sighed. "What if something happens?"

"Kate," Sawyer began. "I'm going to be fine. I promise. And I'll be with Sayid so if something happens he will be there."

He bent over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Ok," she answered. "Can you say goodbye to your daughters?"

"Yes," he sighed deeply and rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious Sawyer," she told him. "If something happens to you...I don't want to take any chances that you weren't able to say 'I love you' to your daughters."

He picked up Emma and gave her a kiss.

"I love you my baby," he said with a smile. He put her back on the couch and picked up Mary.

"I love you too," he stated giving her a kiss on the top of the head, and setting her down again. Then he pulled Kate off the couch and put his arms around her.

"Nothing is gonig to happen," he whispered. "I love you Kate."

"I love you too," she said. "Be safe."

He nodded and went out the door with Sayid. Sayid led the way as they walked through the jungle. Neither of them said anything for about 10 minutes.

"Kate seems to be very worried about you," Sayid stated breaking the silence.

"She's a complete nut job!" Sawyer exclaimed. "What could possibly happen?"

"Well Sawyer," Sayid began. "There is the polar bear, Danielle's traps, and of course you have not forgotten about the black smoke."

"You don't think she's being a bit overprotective?" Sawyer asked.

"I do not know," Sayid let out a small chuckle. "But Sawyer, put yourself in her position. What if Kate wanted to go into the jungle? Even if she did have protection."

"You're right," Sawyer answered. "I'd be a wreck."

They continued to walk towards where the food drop was and came upon it. Sitting on the jungle floor in front of the bundle of food was Claire, Sun, and Jin. Sun and Jin were looking around curiously. Claire was sitting with her knees up to her chest.

"Hey," Sawyer greeted. "What are you guys doing here?"

Sawyer knelt in front of Claire. "You ok?" he asked.

"Who are you?" she questioned.

"It's Sawyer," he answered. "Remember?"

"What's going on?" she asked. "Where are we?"

"We're on the island," he told her. Sayid tried to talk to Sun and Jin, but neither of them would listen to him, although both could speak english quite well.

"What are you talking about?" she inquired. "What island?"

"Come on," he held out his hand. "I'll explain on the way."

"Why should I come with you? Why should I trust you?" she asked.

"Because I'm a friend," Sawyer stated. "I promise, I'm not going to hurt you."

Claire carefully took the hand that Sawyer was offering to her. Sayid was able to convice Sun and Jin to come with them as well. As they walked back through the jungle, both Sayid and Sawyer kept exchanging glances.

"So uh, how's Aaron doing?" he asked.

"How do you know about Aaron?" she questioned. "What is going on? Please tell me."

"I don't know mama, I'm tryin' to figure it out myself," he replied.

"Mama?" she asked. "I'm no expert, but I think that it's impossible for me to be your mama."

"No," he laughed. "Our first couple months here I called you mamacita, cuz you were pregnant with Aaron."

"I've never been here before," she protested.

"Sawyer I have an idea," Sayid began. "We are not too far from the beach. Perhaps if we took them there it might get them to remember."

"Yeah," Sawyer stated. "Perhaps."

As they made their way through the jungle and towards the beach. When they arrived back at the beach Sawyer took Claire to her old tent and showed her the crib that Locke had made. He found her diary that she had left.

"Here!" he said. "This is yours. You wrote in it practically everyday."

She began reading and a large smile appeared on her face.

"Do you remember?" he asked.

"No," she began. "But what did you say your name was? Sawyer?"

He nodded and she started giggling and handed him the diary.

_Dear Diary- Today I found Sawyer and Charlie reading to Aaron. Sawyer can be a real sweetheart when he wants to be, but that's a very rare occasion. I remember when we first crashed I kind of thought he was cute, until he opened his mouth._

Sawyer chuckled and sighed.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I was a pretty big jerk to most of the people here."

"I think I'm starting to remember," she stated looking out to the ocean. "Charlie...he was kind of my boyfriend right?"

"Yeah," Sawyer answered.

"And wait...that was your tent," Claire said. She stood up and went over to his tent. "I remember that one night when Kate went in there. She was talking to Jack in the kitchen. And he got up to eat with that new woman, Juliet, was that her name? And when Kate saw it she went to your tent. She didn't even hesitate."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or bad thing," he grumbled.

"I think she really loved you a lot," Claire assured him. "I remember. I remember. Thank you Sawyer."

Claire put her arms around him.

"Do you want to hear a story?" she asked. "About Kate?"

"Sure," he nodded.

"Ok, so when you guys came back from being with the Others...I heard her talking to herself," Claire began. "Saying things like 'he's such a stubborn jackass', among other things. So I went to ask her if she was ok. And she told me...she told me that she didn't understand why you were so stubborn. She told me that she was about to tell you that she loved you, and you kind of blew her off."

Sawyer smirked. "Yeah well...this stubborn jackass got the girl anyway," he told her.

"Well yeah I know. I remember," she reminded him. "You guys have the baby?"

"Yep," he nodded. "Little girl named Emma, and then about 10 months later we had another girl, Mary."

"That's awesome," she replied.

"Ok, so are you ready to come with me? We're going back to the village," he told her.

"The Other's village?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "Don't worry...it's just the good guys living there."

"Ok," Claire nodded.

Sun and Jin had remembered too and they all set off back to the village. When they got there everyone greeted them and were glad to be reunited with everyone, but didn't understand why they were there.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This is crazy! Thank you so much to those of you who have been reading and reviewing. I'm gonna keep going I guess...and I apologize to any of you who were confused with the last chapter, I'll explain why Claire, Sun, and Jin are there.**

Everyone was standing in the grass between the houses asking a million questions. Claire, Sun, and Jin tried to answer the questions, but since everyones voices were overlapping it was difficult for them to even hear what the questions were.

"Hold it!" Sawyer yelled. "Ok. We're all confused as to why they're back and what happened. If everyone would just shut up for a second maybe they can tell us the story. Claire do you want to start?"

"Sure," she nodded. "I don't really know what happened. I got a letter in the mail that told me to take Aaron to a babysitter's house and have him stay there for as long as I'd be gone. I didn't understand what that meant, but I wasn't going to let anything happen to Aaron and the letter made it sound like he would be hurt or worse if I didn't do what they told me to. There was an address on the letter telling me to go to that place. I drove there...it was an old warehouse. When I got there someone came up behind me and gave me a shot of something. Whatever it was made me pass out and I woke up on the island not remembering anything."

"Who would do that?" Hurley asked. "I don't understand."

"Neither do I," Claire replied. "All I know is that I need to get home to Aaron."

"We're gonna help you," Sawyer stated.

"How?" she asked. "It doesn't seem like you've been able to get off this island yet."

"It's ok," Kate told her. "Whoever did this...they're going to pay and you'll get home to Aaron."

"Thanks," Claire began. "But I have a feeling that they don't care...whoever did this...I don't understand."

"Was there any name signed to the letter you got?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah, but no one that I know," she stated. "Hibbs something."

"Son of a bitch," Sawyer whispered.

"Do you know him?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I killed him about 9 months ago...maybe a little longer."

"So how did-" she began.

"His men," Sawyer answered. "He had his men do it."

"They said I would only have to spend a couple weeks away from Aaron," Claire told them. "What the hell is that supposed to mean."

"Maybe they're gonna come back for us," Sun replied. "That's what the letter told us too. Same thing happened to us that happened to Claire. And our letter said that we would see our daughter in a week and a half."

"Well, let's hope that we'll all get can go home," Kate said.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

Sayid came running into the village yelling that they were saved. Everyone came out of their houses and went toward the sound of helicopters. When they arrived back at the beach there were 4 helicopters landing. Kate stood back waiting to see what the helicopters were. Emma was standing next to her holding her hand, and Mary was in Kate's arms.

Sawyer ran over toward the helicopters along with Jin and Sayid. They talked to the men in the helicopters and then headed back to where everyone else was standing.

"It's safe," Sawyer told her. "They're here to rescue us."

Kate walked with Sawyer to one of the helicopters and climbed inside. She sat next to him as the helicopter took off.

"This is the third time that we're flying off this island," she whispered.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Third time, and final time. We're never coming back here and our girls are going to have a normal life."

"With us as parents I don't think our girls are ever going to have a normal life," she chuckled.

**The End **

**A/N: Ok...so I'm sorry to end this I know a lot of you have really liked this story and for that thank you so much...I just can't really think of what else to do. I hope it didn't end too abruptly for you, but I'm beginning to feel that this story is getting to be somewhat redundant. Anyway thanks for reading..and please review!**


End file.
